Толстый рыцарь Часть 2
by Cartmanez
Summary: Cartman x Wendy.


**Равновесие зла и добра**

**Часть 2. Толстый рыцарь**

**Автобусная остановка. **

_Кайл нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу, к нему подходит зевающий Стэн._

**Стэн:** Чел, обязательно было поднимать меня в такую рань?

**Кайл:** Да, обязательно! Нам надо поговорить наедине об очень важном деле.

**Стэн:** О каком же?

**Кайл:** О Картмане.

**Стэн **(_в сердцах_)**:** Твою мать! Да вы меня достали этим Картманом! Мало мне того, что Вэнди постоянно жужжит мне в уши – Эрик такой, Эрик эдакий, Эрик решил задачу, Эрик сочинил песню, Эрик прелесть, Эрик лапочка… Так ещё и ты будишь меня в такую рань ради него! Такое впечатление, что он – центр Земли.

**Кайл:** Ну, центр не центр, но на гравитационное поле Земли его масса оказывает существенное влияние!

**Стэн **(_пытается засмеяться, но зевает_)**:** Так, пошёл я домой.

**Кайл:** Подожди! А тебе не кажется это странным?

**Стэн:** Нет. Это прямое следствие закона всемирного тяготения.

**Кайл:** Я не о том, чел! Тебе не кажется странным, что Вэнди так запала на этого толстяка?

**Стэн:** Кажется. Иногда мне хочется оказаться на его месте – потому что на меня она почему-то не смотрит _так_…

**Кайл:** Может, она тебе изменяет?

**Стэн:** В том-то и дело, что нет. Я проверял.

**Кайл:** Как? Ты следил за ними?

**Стэн:** Нет, конечно. Это унизительно – следить за своей девушкой.

**Кайл:** Какой ты чистоплюй!

**Стэн:** Поэтому я нанял Кенни за 10 баксов, чтобы он проследил за ними. Он оставался незамеченным, прячась в самых неожиданных местах – под столами в библиотеке, в мусорных баках по дороге из школы, в спальне у мамки Картмана… И ничего!

**Кайл:** Совсем ничего?

**Стэн:** Абсолютно. Даже за руки не держатся, не говоря уж об обнимашках и поцелуях. Ходят, беседуют, Картман ей постоянно что-то рассказывает… Разве что смотрят друг на друга _так_, что по словам Кенни, если бы девушка _так_ на него взглянула, он бы тут же испытал оргазм.

**Кайл:** Ну, Кенни много не надо…

**Стэн:** Я даже сказать ей ничего не могу – взгляды к делу не пришьёшь, так что мои претензии остаются голословными и будут выглядеть крайне глупо.

**Кайл:** Об этом я и говорю – поведение Картмана не укладывается в схему. Наверняка у него есть какой-то хитрый и коварный план.

**Стэн:** Да он всё время планы составляет!

**Кайл:** Не скажи. Раньше цели его планов были просты, понятны и логичны**:** похитить Баттерса, чтобы съездить вместо него в ресторан, запретить показ «Гриффинов», убить всех евреев…

**Стэн:** Не говоря уж о том, как он заставил тебя сосать его яйца.

**Кайл:** Это был не я – сколько раз повторять? Это было лишь в его больном воображении!

**Стэн:** Но всё равно было.

**Кайл:** Пусть так! Но это тоже был простой план. А теперь, я боюсь, он придумал нечто воистину чудовищное.

**Стэн:** А почему бы его прямо не спросить?

**Кайл:** Я спрашивал. Он понёс какую-то околесицу про будущее, которое видит во сне, о смерти Айка, самоубийстве Биби, моей гибели в авиакатастрофе, твоей женитьбе на Вэнди…

**Стэн:** Думаешь, он всё это выдумал?

**Кайл:** Конечно! Всё это - просто чушь собачья, такого нагромождения напастей просто не может быть!

**Стэн:** Это ты нашу свадьбу с Вэнди напастью назвал?

**Кайл:** Вообще-то… Неважно, пусть в этом он угадал. Но остальное – ерунда! Хотя надо признать – когда он это рассказывал, то был чертовски убедителен, я ему почти поверил.

**Стэн:** Ну хорошо. Что мы можем сделать?

**Кайл:** Мы должны его остановить!

**Стэн:** Но как? Мы ведь даже не знаем, чего он добивается.

**Кайл:** Не знаем. Но кое-какие выводы сделать мы можем. Раз он увивается вокруг Вэнди – значит, это часть его плана. Надо их разлучить!

**Стэн **(_иронично_)**:** Толковая идея. Это, значит, подхожу я к ним и говорю**:** «Картман, не смей больше подходить к моей девушке»?

**Кайл:** Ну да.

**Стэн:** А Картман мне в ответ**:** «У меня есть идея получше – шёл бы ты, Стэнли, нахер». И это в лучшем случае.

**Кайл:** А в худшем?

**Стэн:** В худшем они с Вэнди скажут это хором.

**Кайл:** А ты пробей ему в табло.

**Стэн:** А он в ответ пнёт меня по яйцам. А потом за него впишется Вэнди – она всегда становится на защиту слабых. В результате я буду весь в синяках, а Вэнди только сильнее привяжется к Картману. Жалость для девчонок много значит.

**Кайл:** А что, если ты позволишь Картману себя избить? Тогда Вэнди из жалости к тебе…

**Стэн:** Твою мать! Если тебе так хочется – пусть он лучше тебя изобьёт! Предложи ему – уверен, он от такого не откажется!

**Кайл:** Ладно, не кипятись. Я знаю, что нужно делать. Сейчас сюда придёт Картман – он в последнее время приходит первым. И мы вдвоём его как следует отлупим. После чего скажем, что если он ещё хоть раз приблизится к Вэнди, то мы его отдуплим по-взрослому.

**Стэн **(_оживляясь_)**:** Вот это мне по душе! Так ты меня для этого разбудил так рано?

**Кайл:** Конечно. О, идёт, идёт!

_К ребятам подходит печальный Баттерс с синяком во всю щёку._

**Стэн:** Твою мать, Баттерс, что ты здесь делаешь?

**Кайл:** И что у тебя с лицом?

**Баттерс:** Привет, пацаны. Я пораньше свинтил из дому, чтобы меня не наказали за синяк.

**Кайл:** А кто тебе поставил синяк?

**Стэн:** Старшеклассники?

**Баттерс:** Нет, старшеклассники с недавнего времени обходят меня стороной.

**Кайл:** С чего бы это?

**Баттерс:** Боятся.

**Стэн:** Тогда это был несчастный случай?

**Баттерс:** Нет.

**Кайл:** Челмедведосвин?

**Баттерс:** Нет.

**Стэн:** Люди-крабы?

**Баттерс:** Нет.

**Кайл:** Картман?

**Баттерс:** Нет, что вы! Картман меня как раз защитил от старшеклассников.

**Стэн **(_закатывая глаза_)**:** Началось.

**Кайл:** Он ведь обещал тебя убить!

**Баттерс:** Ну да. Поэтому когда меня поймали двое старшеклассников, чтобы как всегда натянуть трусы мне на голову, к ним подошёл Картман. И сказал, что я его друг и только он имеет право надо мной издеваться. А все прочие пусть валят нахер.

**Кайл:** Это он опасно сказал.

**Стэн:** И что было дальше?

**Баттерс:** Сначала он их вырубил, да так что их пришлось отливать водой, а потом заставил драться друг с другом.

**Стэн:** Охренеть.

**Кайл:** Как заставил?

**Баттерс:** Пообещав, что победителя отпустит, а побеждённого отдуплит по-взрослому.

**Кайл:** А потом?

**Баттерс:** А потом на шум драки прибежала охрана и уволокла обоих дерущихся.

**Кайл:** А сам Картман остался совершенно ни при чём? Хитрый сукин сын…

**Стэн:** Постой, а как он вырубил старшеклассников? Электрошокером? Битой? Ломом?

**Баттерс:** Да я толком не разглядел – прыжок, несколько ударов, и всё – двое лежат, Картман стоит и сокрушённо говорит**:** «Баттерс, принеси ведёрко воды – похоже, я малость перестарался».

**Стэн:** Охренеть.

**Кайл:** Чел, наша затея отменяется.

**Стэн:** Я тоже так думаю.

**Баттерс:** Какая затея?

**Кайл:** Ты лучше скажи, кто тебя ударил.

**Баттерс:** Мистер Шляпа.

**Кайл:** Как?! Он же в больнице!

**Стэн:** И не просто в больнице, а в реанимации.

**Кайл:** Что?

**Баттерс:** Да, я слышал, что однажды вечером ему по ошибке сделали вскрытие двое неизвестных. И оставили записку, в которой сообщали, что голос он потерял от вскрытия.

**Кайл:** Так как он мог тебя ударить, если он при смерти?

**Баттерс **(_рассудительно, как малому ребёнку_)**:** Кайл, он же кукла. Какой «при смерти»? Мы в детском саду, что ли?

**Кайл:** А как он тебя ударил, если он кукла?

**Баттерс:** Обыкновенно – использовав руку мистера Гаррисона.

**Кайл:** А куда смотрели твои родители?

**Баттерс:** Ну, сначала мистер Гаррисон пошёл в кабинет к папочке, где долго на меня жаловался.

**Стэн:** Жаловался?

**Баттерс:** Ну да, причём бедный папочка громко стонал от огорчения. Потом они позвали меня и мистер Шляпа приказал сделать… ну то, что он всегда от меня хочет. Я отказался, и Мистер Шляпа меня ударил.

**Кайл:** А потом?

**Баттерс:** А потом они меня выставили и теперь уж папочка начал на меня жаловаться мистеру Гаррисону – так что теперь тот стонал. (_печально_) Я очень плохой мальчик – расстроил папочку и мистера Гаррисона.

**Стэн:** А мама твоя куда смотрела?

**Баттерс:** А мамочка была занята – она искала по всему дому свою любимую верёвку с петелечкой – зачем-то она ей срочно понадобилась.

**Кайл:** И нашла?

**Баттерс:** Да, после того как мистер Гаррисон ушёл, верёвка нашлась у папочки в кабинете, привязанной к дивану. Наверное, чтобы он не развалился…

**Кайл:** Честное слово, Баттерс – я бы не хотел оказаться на твоём месте даже за все сокровища мира.

**Стэн:** Вот в чём Картман прав – так это в том, что твои родители ненормальные.

_Подходит Картман._

**Эрик:** Привет, пацаны! Как оно?

**Стэн:** Плохо.

**Эрик:** Домашнее задание сделали?

**Стэн:** Нет, конечно!

**Кайл:** Всё из-за тебя, жиртрест! Гаррисон так хочет влепить тебе двойку, что задаёт вообще нерешаемые задачи.

**Стэн:** Да, кроме вас с Вэнди их никто решить не может.

**Эрик:** Ну тогда держите решение (_протягивает тетрадь_).

**Баттерс **(_хватая её_)**:** Спасибо, Эрик!

**Эрик **(_замечая синяк_)**:** Так! Опять Гаррисон тебя ударил?! Ну всё, этот педик доигрался в куклы!!!

**Баттерс:** Нет, Эрик, меня мистер Шляпа ударил! А мистер Гаррисон – наоборот пытался его удержать!

**Эрик:** Баттерс, ты когда-нибудь повзрослеешь?

**Баттерс **(_неожиданно серьёзно_)**:** Вы не понимаете, пацаны. Если воспринимать мою семью по-взрослому, то легко можно умом двинуться. Поэтому я и стараюсь остаться наивным ребёнком – насколько, насколько смогу.

**Стэн:** А ведь он прав.

**Кайл:** Да, я сегодня многое понял о тебе, Баттерс.

**Эрик:** Ты не сможешь вечно прятаться в скорлупе своего детства.

**Баттерс **(_со слезами на глазах_)**:** А что мне делать?

**Эрик:** Известно, что. Когда он к тебе ещё раз полезет, пни его по шарам и пообещай сообщить в прокуратуру.

**Баттерс:** Я не смогу ударить учителя… Я боюсь!

**Эрик:** Ладно, малыш, спокойно. Сегодня я с Гаррисоном разберусь лично. Больше он к тебе не полезет – обещаю. Но вот с родителями – тут тебе придётся самому решать.

_Подходит мрачный Кенни._

Все**:** Привет, Кенни!

_Кенни издаёт неопределённый звук и отворачивается._

**Кайл:** Что это с ним?

**Баттерс:** Похоже, проблемы не только у меня.

**Стэн:** Ты, наверное, голодный?

**Эрик **(_протягивая Кенни сэндвич_)**:** Держи. Это мне мама сделала.

_Кенни жуёт, но безо всякого аппетита._

**Эрик:** Кенни, чёрт тебя побери, что с тобой такое?! Мы же твои друзья – поделись с нами!

**Кенни:** Я бедный.

**Кайл:** Чел, ты бедный всю свою жизнь!

**Стэн:** Раньше тебя это не смущало.

**Эрик:** Даже когда я над тобой издевался.

**Баттерс:** Что же произошло?

**Кенни **(_не выдержав_)**:** У меня проблемы с Биби!!!

**Стэн:** Какие?

**Кенни:** Как и у всех. Я не в состоянии удовлетворить её потребности. Ты-то об этом должен знать, как никто другой!

**Стэн:** Ты как мужик не можешь, что ли?

_Пауза. Все смотрят на Стэна._

**Стэн **(_неловко оправдываясь_)**:** Ну, в смысле если девчонка тебе не даёт.

**Кенни:** Стэн, ты тупица. Как раз в этом плане у нас всё идеально. Но у неё есть потребности хорошо одеваться, ездить по ресторанам, развлекаться в круизах. А у меня нет денег! Поэтому я боюсь, что она скоро меня бросит – на одном сексе мы долго не протянем.

**Эрик:** Хреново. Пацаны, может скинемся – поможем Кенни?

**Кайл:** Можно.

**Стэн:** Хорошая мысль.

**Баттерс:** У меня денег немного, но я дам сколько смогу!

_Эрик снимает шапку, обходит ребят и вручает её Кенни._

**Кенни:** Йаху-у-у!

**Кайл:** Чему ты так радуешься?

**Кенни:** 106 долларов 25 центов. Ура! Сегодня у меня будет шика-а-арный вечер.

**Кайл **(_Стэну_)**:** Чувак, ты сколько дал?

**Стэн:** Доллар. А ты?

**Кайл:** 25 центов.

**До начала уроков.**

_Картман и Вэнди сидят за соседними партами, негромко переговариваясь. _

**Вэнди:** Я всё решила, кроме этого уравнения! Что это вообще такое – в учебнике нет ничего и близко похожего!

**Эрик:** Ничего удивительного – это дифференциальное уравнение. Их изучают в университетах. Похоже, Гаррисон идёт ва-банк.

**Вэнди:** А ты можешь его решить?

**Эрик:** Конечно. Слабоват Гаррисон против меня. По математике я учусь с некоторым опережением школьной программы. Смотри, как его надо решать…

_Эрик склоняется к её тетради, при этом его волосы касаются её щеки. Вэнди краснеет._

**Вэнди **(_приглаживая его волосы_)**:** Эрик, а где твоя шапка? У тебя волосы влажные.

**Эрик:** Шапку я отдал Кенни – мы с ребятами складывали в неё деньги, когда скидывались, чтобы он мог сводить Биби в ресторан.

_Вэнди, продолжая гладить волосы Эрика, оглядывается на страстно целующихся Биби и Кенни._

**Вэнди:** Как они счастливы… Порой я жутко завидую Биби.

**Эрик **(_с озорным блеском в глазах_)**:** Ты бы хотела целоваться с Кенни?

**Вэнди **(_со смешком_)**:** Нет! Просто она свободна, а я вынуждена постоянно сдерживаться. (_замечает, что гладит волосы Эрика, и поспешно отдёргивает руку_). Это ты виноват!

**Эрик:** Почему я?

**Вэнди:** Эрик, твои волосы просто не имеют права быть такими мягкими, глаза быть столь соблазнительного цвета дикого мёда, а кожа пахнуть хвоей! И мне стоит бешеных усилий спокойно сидеть рядом с тобою, а не броситься на тебя подобно дикой кошке, стиснуть в объятьях и осыпать поцелуями!

**Эрик:** Ого!

**Вэнди:** И мне страшно подумать, что же случится, когда я всё-таки не сдержусь. Страшно… и сладко до дрожи.

**Эрик **(_лукаво подмигивая_)**:** Есть только один способ это выяснить.

**Вэнди **(_отворачиваясь_)**:** Не начинай. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что возможно, а что – нет.

**Эрик **(_стискивая кулаки_)**:** Да я понимаю. Чёрт! Я карандаш сломал.

**Вэнди **(_нежно_)**:** Не злись.

**Эрик:** Ничего, сегодня мне как раз понадобится немного злости. Я обещал Баттерсу окончательно разобраться с Гаррисоном. Так что после уроков я минут на 5 задержусь – подождёшь?

**Вэнди:** А посмотреть можно будет?

**Эрик:** Можно, но я бы не советовал. Зрелище будет малоаппетитным.

**Вэнди:** Ты же не собираешься его бить?!

**Эрик:** Собираюсь.

**Вэнди:** Как ты можешь?

**Эрик:** Как? Преимущественно ногами.

**Вэнди:** Эрик, ты всё такой же… Но именно таким я тебя и люблю.

_В класс входит мистер Гаррисон с мистером Шляпой на руке._

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Здравствуйте, дети. Поздоровайтесь с мистером Шляпой.

**Вэнди **(_хихикая_)**:** Современная хирургия творит чудеса.

**Эрик: **Жаль, психиатрия не дотягивает.

_Вэнди сползает под парту, давясь от хохота._

**Мистер Шляпа:** Так, дети, готовим домашнее задание… Ага, Баттерс – ты его не сделал!

**Баттерс:** Нет, мистер Шляпа, я всё сделал, всё!

**Мистер Гаррисон: **Не может быть! Как ты решил дифференциальное уравнение?

**Баттерс:** Да оно же простое – первого порядка с разделёнными переменными.

**Эрик **(_яростным шёпотом_)**:** Разделяющимися, тупица!

**Баттерс:** С разделяющимися.

**Мистер Гаррисон: **Что же, тогда мне придётся поставить тебе пятёрку.

**Мистер Шляпа: **Стоп! Баттерс, кто тебе разрешал корчить учителю рожи?

**Баттерс: **Но я ничего не корчил!

**Мистер Шляпа: **Ты споришь с учителем? Придётся тебя наказать. Останешься после уроков.

**Баттерс **(_грустно_)**:** Твою мать…

**Вэнди:** Эрик, сделай что-нибудь!

**Эрик:** Спокойно. Всё идёт точно по плану.

_Кайл и Стэн слышат последнюю фразу и переглядываются._

**После уроков.**

_Звенит звонок._

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Все вон из класса, пошли вон отсюда! А ты, Баттерс, не забудь остаться. (_стирает написанное на доске_)

**Мистер Шляпа:** Баттерс, ты плохой мальчик. Очень плохой. Ты вчера меня очень огорчил, и своего папу ты тоже очень огорчил. Ты не должен огорчать родителей и обязан слушаться учителя. Так что подойди сюда. Ближе… Ещё ближе…

_Мистер Гаррисон оборачивается. Картман и Баттерс сидят рядом, держась за руки. Баттерс заметно нервничает, зато Картман на редкость флегматичен и даже смотрит мимо учителя._

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Эрик Картман, что ты здесь делаешь?!

**Эрик:** Жду Баттерса. Мы с ним после уроков собрались поиграть в инквизицию.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Подожди за дверью!

**Эрик:** За дверью я не смогу настроиться на атмосферу игры.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Тогда я тебя выставлю силой!

**Эрик:** А я тяжёлый. (_Обхватывает парту руками_)

**Мистер Гаррисон: **Ну и сиди тут! Баттерс, немедленно ко мне!

_Баттерс вопросительно смотрит на Эрика, тот кивает._

**Эрик:** Иди, Баттерс. Учителя надо слушаться.

_Баттерс медленно идёт, а Картман, насвистывая, извлекает из рюкзака фотоаппарат, вспышку и прочие фотопринадлежности._

**Мистер Гаррисон: **Эрик, что ты делаешь?

**Эрик:** Да так – сделаю пару снимков и повешу на стенку. Это придаст нашей игре реалистичности.

**Мистер Гаррисон: **Ну всё, жирный, ты меня достал.

**Мистер Шляпа: **Пусть он сам идёт сюда!

**Мистер Гаррисон: **Отличная идея, мистер Шляпа! Иди сюда. Ближе… Ещё ближе…

_Эрик пожимает плечами и подходит, оставив фотоаппарат на столе._

**Мистер Шляпа: **Ну что, теперь не издеваешься?

**Эрик:** Да над умалишёнными даже как-то совестно издеваться.

**Мистер Шляпа:** Ах, так? Ты меня не уважаешь?! Так получи, жирдяй!

_Мистер Гаррисон пытается ударить Картмана рукой, на которой надет мистер Шляпа, но Эрик ловко уворачивается и изо всей силы бьёт Гаррисона ногой в пах._

**Мистер Гаррисон: **У-а-о-и-и-и-хррр….

_Эрик сдёргивает у него с руки мистера Шляпу._

**Эрик **(_через плечо_)**: **Завтра верну. Пошли, Баттерс – поиграем с ним в инквизицию.

**Мистер Гаррисон** (_из последних сил_)**: **Мистер Шляпа! Не-е-ет…

_В коридоре стоит печальная Вэнди._

**Вэнди:** Ну как всё прошло?

**Эрик:** Просто чудесно. Пока, Баттерс, действуй как договорились.

**Баттерс:** Отлично, Эрик! Спасибо! (_явно копируя персонажа голливудского фильма_) Ты спас мою задницу, друг! (_убегает_)

**Эрик **(_глядя ему вслед_)**:** Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты прав. Устами младенца…

**Вэнди **(_тускло_)**:** Поздравляю с очередной победой.

**Эрик:** Да что с тобой? Идём в библиотеку – перекусим, почитаем что-нибудь о Священной Римской Империи…

**Вэнди:** Нет, Эрик, я с тобой не пойду.

**Эрик:** Да не страшно, если ты устала, сходим завтра.

**Вэнди:** Нет, я не пойду и ни завтра, ни послезавтра.

**Эрик:** Та-а-а-к. Что случилось? Я тебе надоел?

**Вэнди:** Нет, что ты! Просто меня… меня назначили дежурной по коридору! На неделю!

**Эрик:** Так это же чудесно! Я с таким удовольствием вспоминаю свою неделю дежурства! Терпеливые поиски, опасные погони, поимка жутчайших злодеев, постоянное общение с подонками из самого дна общества – которые и составляют большинство обитателей школьного коридора… Что может быть прекраснее?

**Вэнди:** Так ты радуешься, что будешь ходить в библиотеку один?! Я тебе мешаю! Отвлекаю от твоей цели!

**Эрик:** Спокойно. Я обещаю – один я ходить в библиотеку не буду.

**Вэнди:** Ага! Ты, коварный змей, будешь ходить в библиотеку с другой?! Кто она? Ага, знаю – это Биби! Эта змеюка так и крутит у тебя под носом своей мини-юбкой, стремясь отбить у меня любимого! Отвечай – как далеко у вас зашло?!

**Эрик:** Она вообще-то с Кенни встречается.

**Вэнди:** Тогда с кем ты будешь ходить в библиотеку? Кому позволишь льнуть к твоему плечу и тонуть в омуте твоих невероятных глаз? Ответь…

**Эрик:** Да я вообще туда ходить не буду. Без тебя мне там делать нечего – а её стены будут напоминать мне о тебе и самых счастливых мгновениях моей жизни!

**Вэнди:** Но всё равно – мы целую неделю почти не будем видеться! Я не выдержу! Я уже скучаю…

**Эрик:** Хе! Да мы видеться будем даже чаще, чем обычно! Почему-то мне кажется, что у меня на неделю образовалось настроение творить проказы – а лучше школьного коридора мест для этого не найти.

**Вэнди **(_оживая_)**:** Эй! Я не позволю творить проказы в моём коридоре!

**Эрик:** Значит, придётся их творить без твоего позволения.

**Вэнди:** Предупреждаю тебя, Картман – я тебя посажу под арест!

**Эрик:** Тебе придётся меня сначала поймать!

**Вэнди:** Да уж не сомневайся – поймаю! Ты будешь уважать мою власть!!!

**Эрик:** Что же – игра началась! Зато уверяю тебя – ни скучать, ни быть в разлуке нам не придётся!

**Вэнди:** Немедленно уходи.

**Эрик:** Что?

**Вэнди:** Уходи! А не то я не выдержу – и начну тебя целовать и срывать с тебя одежду прямо здесь! Эрик, пожалуйста, я держусь из самых последних сил! Ты такой чудесный! Боже, как же я тебя люблю!!!

**Эрик:** Я тоже тебя люблю. Увидимся.

_Картман, опустив голову, уходит. Вэнди, прижав руки к груди, смотрит ему вслед и не видит, как за её спиной из шкафчика выбирается Кенни и быстро бежит к поджидающим его Стэну и Кайлу._

**Стэн:** Ну, о чём они говорили?!

**Кенни:** Вэнди сказала Картману, что её назначили дежурной по коридору. Картман стал насмехаться и пообещал творить в коридоре проказы. Вэнди пообещала, что посадит его под арест. Он сказал, что она его не поймает. После этого она сказала, цитирую**:** «Немедленно уходи». Всё.

**Стэн **(_выдыхая с облегчением_)**:** Спасибо, Кенни. (_даёт ему 10 долларов_).

**Кенни:** Да не за что. Пацаны, а вы верите в настоящую любовь?

**Кайл:** А что такое настоящая любовь?

**Стэн:** И чем она отличается от ненастоящей?

**Кенни:** Тем, что стоит существенно дороже десяти долларов. (_уходит_)

**Стэн:** Чел, о чём это он?

**Кайл:** Понятия не имею.

_Наконец Вэнди оборачивается и видит Стэна и Кайла. Сияние её распахнутых глаз немедленно угасает._

**Стэн **(_Кайлу на ухо_)**:** Чел, ты видел?

**Кайл:** А то. Похоже, тут всё серьёзно.

**Вэнди **(_резко_)**:** Эй вы! Если собрались шептаться, братцы – держитесь подальше от моего коридора!

**Стэн:** Что?

**Кайл:** Чего?

**Вэнди:** Быстро начали уважать мою власть!!!

**Стэн:** Вэнди, не смей так себя вести!

**Вэнди:** Разве не видно, что я – дежурная по коридору? Здесь вам придётся уважать мой авторитет! А то я сейчас как отпинаю кое-кого по яйцам!

**Стэн:** Э-э-э… Хорошо, как скажешь.

**Вэнди **(_негромко_)**:** И вновь Эрик оказался прав. Ненавижу… и люблю. (_Стэну и Кайлу_) О чём шепчетесь?

**Стэн:** Э-э-э… Обсуждаем один богословский вопрос.

**Вэнди:** Одно место из блаженного Августина, по поводу которого вы не сошлись во мнениях?

**Стэн:** Что?

**Кайл:** Чего?

**Вэнди:** Читать надо больше.

**Стэн:** Да что с тобой происходит?

**Вэнди:** А ты не видишь? Меня назначили дежурной по коридору – значит, целую неделю мы практически не будем видеться!

**Стэн:** Отлично.

**Вэнди:** Что?!

**Стэн:** Я хотел сказать – очень жаль. (_Кайлу_) Ну что, пошли к тебе телек посмотрим?

**Кайл:** Да, идём. Пока, Вэнди.

**Вэнди:** Вот педики.

**Стэн:** Что ты сказала?!

**Вэнди:** Что слышал! Стэн, что происходит? Тебе совершенно плевать, что мы не будем видеться? Тебе приятнее тусоваться с Кайлом, чем быть со мною? Я же вижу, что это так! (_просительным тоном_) Стэн, а раз это так – отпусти меня!

**Стэн:** Ты меня бросаешь?

**Вэнди:** Нет! Я хочу, чтобы ты меня бросил. Стэн, я тебя прошу. Сделай это!

_Стэн колеблется._

**Вэнди:** Хочешь, я стану на колени?

**Стэн:** Вэнди, я…

**Токен** (_врываясь в коридор_)**:** Пацаны, спасайте!

**Вэнди **(_резко оборачиваясь_)**:** Баттерс! То есть Токен – я тебя убью! Не смей бегать по моему коридору!

**Токен:** Извини. Там беда, пацаны! Мэлвины рвут наших в баскетбол!

**Стэн **(_возмущённо_)**:** Что?!

**Кайл **(_возмущённо_)**:** Да как же это?!

**Токен:** За них Картман вписался – и мы ничего не можем поделать!

**Кайл:** Отлично! Баскетбол – это моя стихия. Жиртресту тут ничего не светит – сейчас мы порвём его!

**Токен:** Пацаны, он играет как бог.

**Стэн:** Да какой с толстяка баскетболист? А Кайл всегда был лучшим из лучшим. Мы его сделаем. Идём, Кайл.

**Вэнди:** Стэн, а как же…

**Стэн **(_бросает через плечо_)**:** Завтра поговорим.

**Вэнди:** Все мужики – сволочи. Даже Эрик. Я тут страдаю, а он в баскетбол режется! Ненавижу его… но всё равно люблю. Что за напасть…

**Следующий день. Перед началом уроков.**

_Вэнди входит в класс. Мистер Гаррисон сидит за своим столом, обхватив голову руками, и страдает, ничего не видя и не слыша вокруг. Баттерс счастливо вопит и наматывает круги по классу. Кайл сидит грустный и подавленный. Картмана и Стэна нет._

**Вэнди **(_подойдя к Кайлу_)**:** Привет. Где Стэн?

**Кайл **(_со злой иронией_)**:** Как это мило с твоей стороны – поинтересоваться своим парнем!

**Вэнди:** Кайл, давай без этих своих еврейских штучек! Где Стэн?

**Кайл:** Дома. Он вчера спину потянул, и врачи посоветовали ему сегодня полежать в постели.

**Вэнди:** Где же это он умудрился потянуть спину?

**Кайл:** Во время этого проклятого баскетбольного матча. Мы лезли из кожи вон, делая возможное и невозможное, но нас разорвали, как младенцев. Какой позор! (_закрывает лицо руками_).

**Вэнди:** Кайл, это всего лишь игра! Нельзя же всё время выигрывать! А проигрывать тоже надо уметь.

**Кайл:** Ты не понимаешь – мы проиграли Мэлвинам! Это такой позор… Над нами будет смеяться вся школа!

**Вэнди:** Что за вздор? Никто не будет над тобой смеяться!

**Баттерс **(_подбегая_)**:** Привет, Кайл! Надеюсь, ты не обижаешься, что мы вчера разорвали вас как младенцев? Пока, неудачник!

_Кайл стонет и бьётся головой о парту._

**Вэнди:** Баттерс, это нехорошо – издеваться над побеждённым!

**Баттерс:** Расскажи это Кайлу. Видела бы ты, как они издеваются над нами после победы – а побеждали они постоянно, до вчерашнего дня!

_Звенит звонок, и в класс входит Картман. В руках у него Лягушонок Клайд, изо рта которого свисает мистер Шляпа._

**Эрик:** Здравствуйте, дети. Поздоровайтесь с Лягушонком Клайдом. Лягушонок Клайд, почему ты молчишь? Ах да, у тебя во рту какая-то гадость! Брось каку!

_Картман встряхивает Лягушонка, так что мистер Шляпа отправляется в полёт и падает на стол возле мистера Гаррисона._

**Мистер Гаррисон **(_быстро надевая его на руку_)**: **Мистер Шляпа, как ты? Что они с тобой сделали?

**Мистер Шляпа: **А-а-а! Это ужасные дети! Они делали со мной самые кошмарные и противоестественные вещи! Уберите их от меня! Я не могу их больше видеть! Они делали со мной такое… такое…

**Мистер Гаррисон:** О нет, мистер Шляпа! Что же теперь мне делать?

**Кайл:** Картман, ты и правда издевался над куклой?

**Эрик:** Я что, похож на идиота? Я её и пальцем не тронул. Я лишь дал её Баттерсу – поиграться.

**Баттерс **(_потирая руки, голосом профессора Хаоса_)**:** О да, мы славно повеселились! А-ха-ха-ха!!!

**Мистер Шляпа: **А-а-а! Нет! Только не этот пацан! Я не вынесу! Спасите меня от него!

**Мистер Гаррисон:** О нет, вы порвали мистера Шляпу!

**Баттерс:** Да, похоже, я немного перестарался.

**Мистер Гаррисон:** Немного? Это ты называешь немного? О Господи Боже, мне нужно в больницу! (_убегает_)

**Эрик:** Рискну предположить, что преподавать он у нас больше не будет.

**Вэнди:** Надеюсь, вместо него преподавателем станет кто-нибудь нормальный.

**Эрик **(_улыбаясь_)**:** Даже не сомневайся. Это будет большой сюрприз!

**Кайл:** А теперь мы как – по домам?

**Эрик:** Да, но я бы советовал собраться в центре коридора – там сейчас будет нечто весьма занимательное.

**Вэнди:** Что? Что ты устроил в моём коридоре?

**Эрик:** Идём со мной – всё и увидишь.

_Ребята всей толпой двигаются в указанное место. Картман хлопочет около проектора и запускает его. Проектор демонстрирует перипетии вчерашнего баскетбольного матча._

**Кайл:** О нет, только не это!

**Эрик:** Постой, Кайл. Если хочешь знать, этот клип я подготовил как раз для тебя. Музыку!

_Баттерс жмёт на кнопку, и игра в баскетбол происходит под аккомпанемент песни, исполняемой Эриком._

_Молча застыли мы с Кайлом напротив друг друга._

_Пройдена грань. Позади - роковая черта._

_Сердце стучит в тишине. Всё застыло. Осталась одна пустота._

_Поздно. Теперь уже не отступить. Только бой всё вернёт на места._

_Зелень твоя и моя синева - на знамёнах._

_Рвёт тишину крик команды в послушном строю._

_Враг мой! Ответь - почему после боя мы сами с собою в бою?_

_Кто объяснит мне - зачем убивать? Для чего я сегодня убью?_

_Что же... Нам ждать не придётся начала сраженья._

_Рог протрубит - мы рванёмся вперёд, на врагов._

_Битва опять затуманит сознанье, застынет движенье часов._

_Кто победит, и кто будет повержен - колеблются чаши весов._

_Втоптаны в грязь зелень трав и лазурь небосвода._

_Мягкой волной всё окутает тьмы пелена._

_Ночь подкрадётся неслышно, и глянет с небес молодая Луна..._

_Мёртвым глаза не закроет сиянье, никто не очнётся от сна._

_Некому будет судить победителей..._

**Директриса Виктория** (_неслышно подойдя_)**:** Отличная песня, Эрик!

**Мистер Мэкки:** И клип чудесный.

**Директриса Виктория:** Ты не откажешься продемонстрировать его в спортзале, чтобы все ученики могли посмотреть?

**Эрик:** Почту за честь. Баттерс! Бери проектор и волоки его в спортзал.

**Баттерс:** Сейчас, Эрик! А ты видел – меня в клипе много раз показали!

**Эрик:** Да, Баттерс, ты был крут. Давай, действуй.

_Толпа движется в спортзал, остаются только Картман и Кайл._

**Кайл:** Даже не знаю, что сказать.

**Эрик:** Скажи, как есть.

**Кайл:** Сначала я думал, что ты хочешь унизить меня клипом и песней. Но оказалось – нет! И эпизоды так подобраны, что показывают с лучших сторон обе команды, и песня… просто нет слов.

**Эрик:** Спасибо, Кайл.

**Кайл:** Что ты задумал? Никогда не поверю, что ты всё это монтировал просто так, ради развлечения.

**Эрик:** Конечно, нет, Кайл. Скоро узнаешь, зачем. Это будет весело.

**Кайл:** Ещё один вопрос… Вэнди. Что ты задумал насчёт неё?

**Эрик:** Кайл, я её люблю. Хочешь – верь, не хочешь – не верь. Я не собираюсь тебя в чём-то убеждать.

**Кайл:** Хотелось бы верить…

**Вечер того же дня.**

_Коридор перегорожен многочисленными жёлтыми лентами, в которых оставлены небольшие проходы. Возле каждого висит табличка «Проход – 1 доллар» и ящичек с прорезью. Картман, насвистывая, отпирает ящички и высыпает денежную массу себе в рюкзак. За этим занятием его и застаёт Вэнди._

**Вэнди:** Ага! Попался! Стоять! Ни с места!

**Эрик **(_трагическим шёпотом_)**:** О нет! Эмиграционная служба меня вычислила! (_с китайским акцентом_) Я есть ничего не знать – стоять, мусор убирать! Насяльника, ви есть добрый душа и будет сжалиться над бедным евреем… т.е. китайцем!

**Вэнди **(_фыркнув, но тут же став серьёзной_)**:** Прекрати! Что ты устроил в моём коридоре?!

**Эрик:** Да так – небольшой эксперимент.

**Вэнди:** Ты целенаправленно целый день ставил коридор вверх дном!

**Эрик:** Ни в коем случае. Вверх дном – это скучно. Я поворачивал его набок и раскручивал как волчок. Вот это действительно круто.

**Вэнди:** Когда ты успел развесить эти свои ленты?

**Эрик:** Пока вся школа смотрела мой клип в спортзале. Для этого я его и смонтировал – полночи провозился.

**Вэнди:** Тебе повезло, что я весь день была занята и не успела их пообрывать!

**Эрик:** Везение тут ни при чём. Это обычная предусмотрительность.

**Вэнди:** Что? Так это из-за тебя народ курил в моём коридоре?!

**Эрик:** Ну, не совсем… В общем, снаружи на входной двери висит плакат – его уже можно снять.

**Вэнди:** Что за плакат? Идём!

**Эрик:** Э, у меня ещё два ящика остались необработанными!

**Вэнди:** Эрик Картман, а ну быстро начал уважать мою власть!!! (_заворачивает ему руки за спину и надевает наручники_) Идём, арестант. (_тянет его за собой_)

**Эрик:** А на чёрной скамье, на скамье подсудимых, его доченька Нина, и какой-то жиган…

_Снаружи на входной двери висит плакат__**:**__ «День борьбы с марихуаной. Скажи наркотикам нет – кури обычные сигареты! Администрация.»_

**Вэнди:** Это ты его повесил?

**Эрик:** Что? Как ты могла такое подумать обо мне – ты, будущая мать моих детей! Его повесил Баттерс.

**Вэнди **(_размашисто шагая по коридору и волоча Картмана за собой_)**:** Ты разработал такой хитрый план – только ради того, чтобы обобрать несчастных школьников?

**Эрик:** Конечно, нет. Это серьёзный социо-психологический эксперимент.

**Вэнди:** Какой же?

**Эрик **(_очень серьёзно_)**:** Обрати внимание – проходить можно было, вовсе и не платя ничего. Но оказалось, что большинство настолько тупо и зомбировано, настолько покорно, настолько не умеет свободно мыслить, что послушно отдаёт деньги, хотя вполне может этого и не делать! Честно, я и не ожидал столь ужасающих результатов – единицы отказались, единицы! Воистину, родина свободных! Правительство преуспело в выращивании «законопослушных налогоплательщиков», которые в большей степени рабы, чем предки Токена 150 лет назад! Это ужасно, Вэнди! Я думал – ну пять человек поведётся, ну десять… Нет! Повелись даже мистер Мэкки и директриса Виктория! Но вот за что я тебя уважаю, Вэнди – что ты ничего не платила. Ты свободна. И ты прекрасна. Я тебя люблю.

**Вэнди:** Да? А кто вчера резался в баскетбол, когда я страдала?

**Эрик:** Ты думаешь, мне легко? Ты считаешь, что моя кровь не кипит от твоего одного прикосновения, более того – от взгляда! Думаешь, мне легко сдерживаться? Вэнди, да я бы на стенку полез, а не то что в баскетбол пошёл играть – лишь бы дать хоть какой-то выход той страсти, что бушует в моей душе и которую я хочу выплеснуть на тебя!

**Вэнди **(_заталкивая его в комнату для отбывания наказаний_)**:** Эрик, мне очень хочется тебя убить.

**Эрик:** Интересно, каким способом?

**Вэнди:** Зацеловав тебя до смерти. Извини, я больше не могу сдерживаться!

_Вэнди обвивает шею Эрика руками и впивается в его губы долгим поцелуем._

**Вэнди:** Ты будешь уважать мою власть, любимый… (_расстёгивает его куртку_).

**Эрик:** Вэнди, сними с меня наручники!

**Вэнди:** Ой… А ключа-то мне и не дали. Придётся потерпеть, милый (_целует его, обвивая руками шею, прижимаясь к нему_). Что это?

**Эрик:** Как бы тебе объяснить? Это то, чем мальчик отличается от девочки.

**Вэнди:** Нет, выше. Эрик, да ты же совсем не толстый! Когда ты похудел?

**Эрик:** Да так – занятия спортом помогают сбросить вес.

**Вэнди:** Но зачем ты носишь свою просторную куртку, чтобы казаться по-прежнему полным?

**Эрик:** Ну, нужно же пацанам давать хоть какой-то повод дразнить меня… Кроме того, я хотел, чтобы меня ты полюбила не за внешность.

**Вэнди:** И долго хотел?

**Эрик:** Всегда.

**Вэнди:** Я люблю тебя. (_прижимается к нему теснее_).

_Эрик обнимает её._

**Вэнди:** Ты порвал цепь наручников?!

**Эрик:** Они же пластмассовые – ерунда. Хотя я бы и стальные порвал – лишь бы иметь возможность тебя приласкать… Вот так, так, и ещё вот так…

**Вэнди:** А! А-а! А-а-а!!!

_Через некоторое время._

**Вэнди **(_всё ещё тяжело дыша_)**:** Эрик, я никогда не испытывала ничего подобного. И это от простых прикосновений! Что же будет, когда мы займёмся сексом?

**Эрик:** Есть только один способ проверить. (_тянется к ней_)

**Вэнди:** Какой ты красивый… Но не надо, пожалуйста! Я хочу сохранить невинность до свадьбы!

**Эрик:** Не надо мне вешать лапшу на уши.

**Вэнди:** Что?!

**Эрик:** Когда девушка начинает про «невинность до свадьбы», про «я не такая, я жду трамвая» – это значит, что никакой невинности у неё уже нет и близко. А ханжеская мораль не позволяет это признать. Такая девушка считает, что её сочтут шлюхой – вот и тянет «до свадьбы», мучая себя и других – с глупой надеждой, что в первую брачную ночь пьяный новоиспеченный муж ничего не заметит, а если и заметит, то разрывать брак не станет. Всё это уже было миллионы раз – и миллионы раз будет.

**Вэнди **(_сквозь слёзы_)**:** Ты мерзавец! Ты гнусный подлец! Это стереотип! (_после паузы_) Но ты прав. Да, я грязная, дешёвая шлюха!

**Эрик:** А ну перестань. Немедленно. Вэнди, я люблю тебя, а не твою невинность – понятно? И мне наплевать, что там было раньше и с кем – важно, что есть здесь и сейчас, и что будет с нами.

**Вэнди:** И ты меня не начнёшь презирать?

**Эрик:** Нет, конечно. За что тебя презирать, глупая? А тебя я буду любить – да так, что ты обо всём забудешь. А презирать я буду этого дурака Грегори.

**Вэнди:** Как ты узнал?

**Эрик:** Это элементарно. Про невинность ты заявляла и Стэну – а до него встречалась лишь с Грегори.

**Вэнди **(_прижимаясь к нему_)**:** Эрик! Родной мой! Ты даже не представляешь, что только что для меня сделал. Это был самый ужасный кошмар моей жизни – я всё время, каждую минуту боялась, что кто-то узнает и меня начнут презирать. А ты знаешь – и по-прежнему меня любишь! Такого счастья просто не бывает… Я сделаю для тебя всё! Совсем всё…

**Эрик:** Не сейчас. Место не самое подходящее – неудобно и неромантично. Я хочу, чтобы наш первый раз был куда лучше, чем перепих по-быстрому в комнате для задержаний, где мы будем не столько слышать друг друга, сколько вслушиваться в шаги за дверью.

**Вэнди:** Ущипни меня. Я сплю. Так не бывает – столь хорошо просто не может быть!

**Эрик:** Я лучше тебя поцелую.

_Из коридора доносится дикий крик._

**Вэнди **(_прижимаясь к Эрику_)**:** Что это было?

**Эрик **(_усмехаясь_)**:** Не обращай внимания. (_таинственным шёпотом_) Школьные коридоры иногда издают странные звуки.

**Вэнди **(_понимающе_)**:** Ага, это собака Баскервилей!

**Эрик:** Или кошка Картманов.

**Вэнди **(_тихо смеясь_)**:** Что это за кошка?

**Эрик:** О, это проклятье рода Картманов. Ночью, когда силы зла властвуют безраздельно, эта кошка пробирается на кухню Картманов и поедает котлеты Картманов.

**Вэнди **(_сгибаясь со смеху_)**:** Только котлеты?

**Эрик:** Нет, прочую еду Картманов тоже. Это проклятье испокон веков преследует наш род и нашу семью.

**Вэнди **(_ехидно_)**:** И давно оно преследует тебя?

**Эрик:** А вот как только я научился самостоятельно открывать холодильник – так оно к нам и перебралось.

_Вэнди и Эрик изо всех сил зажимают себе рты руками, чтобы не расхохотаться._

_Крик повторяется._

**Вэнди:** Э, да это преподаватель биологии! Как его фамилия, не помнишь?

**Эрик:** Убийца Сэлдон прячется в школьных коридорах! Я так и знал!

**Вэнди:** Почему убийца?

**Эрик:** Он заставляет детей препарировать лягушек. Убийца и есть. Впрочем, теперь ему придётся сделать небольшой перерыв…

**Вэнди:** Эрик! Ты знаешь, почему он кричит! Это опять ты!!!

**Эрик:** Не буду отрицать.

**Вэнди:** Ну что мне с тобой делать?

**Эрик:** Поцеловать.

**Вэнди:** Ну уж нет! Сначала я выясню, отчего он кричит!

**Эрик **(_ехидно улыбаясь_)**:** Отличная мысль. Тебе понравится, уверяю!

_Вэнди бросает на него подозрительный взгляд и выходит. Вскоре возвращается, сгибаясь от хохота._

**Эрик:** Ну как?

**Вэнди:** Эрик! Ты украл у него всех лягушек для препарирования!

**Эрик:** «Украл» - это слишком сильно сказано. Скорее, освободил их.

**Вэнди:** Но зачем ты вместо них посадил своего Лягушонка Клайда? Да ещё с плакатом «Свободу зелёным братьям!»?

**Эрик:** Потому что мой лягушонок – известный диссидент и правозащитник, борец за права зелёных меньшинств!

**Вэнди:** Но теперь же его директриса Виктория заперла в сейф!

**Эрик:** Отлично! Значит, веселье не закончено!

**Вэнди:** Так ты что, хочешь…

**Эрик:** Конечно! Я спасу свободолюбивого лягушонка из тоталитарного директорского сейфа, куда его заперли низачто! Это будет весело.

**Вэнди:** Эрик! Сейф открыть не так просто!

**Эрик:** Не просто, а очень просто. Ты почитай Фейнмана – там он описывает, как вскрыл сейф не с заурядным лягушонком, а с атомными секретами Лос-Аламоса.

**Вэнди:** И что с ним сделали?

**Эрик:** Об этом он не пишет. Наверное, получил две, а то и три недели домашнего ареста.

**Вэнди:** Я иду с тобой.

**Эрик:** Но это может быть опасно!

**Вэнди:** С тобой – не может. Ты защитишь меня от всего. Я верю в это! О, как я в это верю!

**Эрик:** Тогда пошли.

**Кабинет директрисы. **

_Эрик вразвалочку подходит к сейфу, несколько секунд смотрит на него, потом быстро щёлкает кнопками. Дверца распахивается. Оттуда улыбается Лягушонок Клайд._

**Эрик:** Оковы тяжкие падут, темницы рухнут, и свобода вас встретит радостно у входа, и братья… кстати, где же твои братья?

_Эрик лезет под стол директрисы и извлекает картонную коробку, из которой доносится тихое кваканье._

**Вэнди:** Эрик! Ты спрятал похищенных лягушек в кабинете директрисы?

**Эрик:** Конечно. Это последнее место, где они бы додумались их искать. Так, чего-то не хватает. Ага! Прощальной записки на стенке камеры. (_подходит к печатной машинке и быстро набивает текст_)

**Вэнди **(_заглядывая ему через плечо_)**:** Ого! «Здесь разорвалось сердце узника. Здесь бедный пленник, покинутый всем светом и друзьями, влачил свое печальное существование. Здесь разбилось одинокое сердце и усталый дух отошел на покой после тридцати семи лет одиночного заключения. Здесь, без семьи и друзей, после тридцати семи лет горестного заточения погиб благородный незнакомец, побочный сын Людовика Четырнадцатого.»

**Эрик **(_аккуратно помещая листок с прощальной запиской в сейф_)**:** Марк Твен – гений.

**Вэнди:** Эрик, это ты гений. Дай я тебя поцелую…

**Эрик:** В директорском кабинете?

**Вэнди:** Да! Это так возбуждающе…

**Пруд Старка. **

**Эрик:** А вот здесь мы их отпустим. Здесь тёплый родник, так что им будет комфортно.

**Вэнди:** Эрик! Я впервые вижу, чтобы ты заботился о лягушках! С чего бы ты их решил спасать?

**Эрик:** Да мне просто неохота их резать. Да и хотелось повеселиться.

**Вэнди:** Не пытайся казаться хуже, чем ты есть. У тебя всё равно не получится. Ты идеал. Мой идеал…

**Эрик:** Я люблю тебя, Вэнди.

**Вэнди:** Я тоже тебя люблю. (_страстно_) Идём к тебе домой!

**Эрик:** Зачем?

**Вэнди:** Ты не понимаешь? Я хочу любить тебя, любить по-полной!

**Эрик **(_после нешуточных колебаний_)**:** Не нужно этого делать.

**Вэнди:** Почему?

**Эрик:** Да потому что ты на следующее утро возненавидишь меня! Ты же девушка Стэна – ты почувствуешь себя предательницей! Я тебя потеряю! А одной ночи с тобой – мне мало!

**Вэнди:** А сколько тебе нужно?

**Эрик:** Жизнь. Всю жизнь с тобой – на меньшее я не согласен.

**Вэнди:** Вчера я просила Стэна, чтобы он отпустил меня. И он не сказал «нет».

**Эрик:** Сказал ли он «да»?

**Вэнди:** Тоже не сказал.

**Эрик:** Закрой глаза и представь, что уже наступило утро. И тебе предстоит объясняться с родителями, со Стэном, да ещё ты не будешь знать, как со мною держаться… Если ты уверена, что всё это преодолеешь – идём ко мне!

**Вэнди:** Я уверена в обратном.

**Эрик:** Тогда я отведу тебя домой. Вернее, отнесу.

**Вэнди:** Эрик, что же ты со мной делаешь? Я как воск в твоих руках – таю от прикосновения…

**Около дома семьи Тестабургер.**

**Вэнди **(_хрипловато_)**:** Если бы мне кто-то сказал, что можно получить оргазм всего лишь от того, что тебя несут на руках – я бы не поверила.

**Эрик:** Рад, что тебе понравилось.

**Вэнди:** Может, зайдёшь в гости? С родителями познакомишься…

**Эрик:** Боюсь, я не сильно по душе твоим родителям.

**Вэнди:** Постарайся быть вежливым. Или хотя бы не называй их хиппи.

**Эрик:** Не буду. Но сомневаюсь, что это поможет.

_Распахивается дверь._

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Вэнди, с кем это ты? А, это ты, толстяк? Убирайся.

**Эрик:** Здравствуйте, миссис Тестабургер. Вы прекрасно выглядите. Разрешите войти?

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Ни за что! Ты не пара моей дочери! Не смей подходить к ней!

**Эрик:** Но почему?

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Потому что я забочусь о её счастье! Она выйдет замуж за Стэна! И я не позволю тебе разрушить её жизнь!

**Вэнди:** Мама, как ты можешь?!

**Эрик:** Что же, всего наилучшего. (_уходит_).

**Вэнди **(_вслед_)**:** Эрик! До завтра! (_матери_) Мама! Что ты такое говоришь? Как тебе не стыдно?

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Да ты просто ещё слишком молода! Ты жизни не знаешь! Брак со Стэном даст тебе всё – собственное жильё, деньги, возможность жить на широкую ногу! Его же отец – учёный, ты знаешь сколько он получает? То-то. А кто такой этот толстяк? Никто! С ним ты будешь жить в нищете и считать копейки!

**Вэнди:** Эрик Картман и нищета – понятия несовместимые.

**Миссис Тестабургер:** А ещё подумай, кем мне приятнее быть – сватьёй учёного, представителя элиты – или сватьёй грязной шлюхи?

**Вэнди:** Ненавижу хиппи, особенно повзрослевших. О, как я их ненавижу!

**Следующий день. Школьный коридор.**

_Стэн и Кайл входят в школу и тут же попадают в ураган по имени Вэнди. Она отталкивает Кайла в сторону, хватает Стэна за грудки и прижимает к стенке._

**Вэнди:** Ну?

**Стэн:** Что «ну»?

**Вэнди:** Я жду твоего решения! Ты меня отпустишь?

**Кайл:** Давай, чел, как договаривались.

**Стэн:** Да, Вэнди, я могу выполнить твою просьбу. Я могу тебя отпустить…

**Вэнди:** Правда? Спасибо, Стэн.(_обнимает его_)

**Стэн:** …при одном условии.

**Вэнди **(_отстраняясь и хмуро смотря на него_)**:** При каком?

**Стэн:** При очень несложном.

**Кайл:** Можно даже сказать - пустяковом.

**Стэн:** Если ты пообещаешь, что у тебя никогда не будет любовных отношений с Картманом.

**Вэнди **(_растерянно смотрит_)**:** Что?

**Стэн:** Ну же, это очень простое условие. Ты ведь сама много раз говорила, что вы просто друзья. Давай!

**Вэнди **(_тихо_)**:** Извини, Стэнни. Этого я пообещать не могу.

**Стэн:** Что?! Проклятье! Кайл, ты был прав!

**Вэнди:** Так это Кайл тебя надоумил?

**Стэн:** Я его убью!!! (_вырывается и бежит к классу_)

**Вэнди:** Его там нет! Я жду… с раннего утра.

_Кайл делает попытку ринуться вслед за Стэном, но Вэнди ловит его за руку._

**Вэнди:** Стоять!!! Отвечай – это ты надоумил Стэна?

**Кайл **(_с вызовом_)**:** Да, я. И что? У нас не только Картман умеет составлять хитрые планы. И если он надеялся, что я позволю ему безнаказанно творить свои делишки – он очень крупно ошибся!

**Вэнди:** Какие делишки? Мы с ним любим друга друга!

**Кайл:** Вэнди, не будь дурой! Как ты могла полюбить этого эгоистичного, подлого и безжалостного расиста?

**Вэнди:** Он не такой! Он хороший. Он изменился!

**Кайл:** Он не может измениться! Он притворяется! Такое уже было много раз – помнишь, каким он паинькой прикидывался, чтобы поехать в ресторан – а сам в это время держал похищенного Баттерса на свалке! Долго притворялся - неделями!

**Вэнди:** Так ты думаешь, он и сейчас… притворяется?

**Кайл:** Конечно! Я его знаю как облупленного. Он не может, просто не может измениться!

**Вэнди:** Но зачем ему это? Чего он добивается?

**Кайл:** Не знаю. Возможно, он хочет закрутить роман с тобой, чтобы выставить Стэна рогоносцем перед всей школой!

**Вэнди:** Нет, этого он не хочет.

**Кайл:** Почему ты так уверена?

**Вэнди **(_тихо, глядя в пол_)**:** Потому что прошлой ночью у него была реальная возможность.

**Кайл:** Что? Он пытался затащить тебя в постель?

**Вэнди:** Нет. Это я пыталась затащить его. Но он – отказался.

**Кайл:** Ну вот видишь! Если он отказался от такого – значит, явно что-то задумал.

**Вэнди:** Кайл, по-моему, у тебя крыша едет. Что бы Эрик не сделал, ты толкуешь его поступки превратно. Это называется подгонка фактов под концепцию.

**Кайл:** Да как вообще можно доверять Картману? Он ведь убил родителей Скотта Тенормана! Он убийца! От таких надо держаться подальше!

**Вэнди **(_с вызовом_)**:** Так держись от меня подальше, Кайл!

**Кайл:** Что?

**Вэнди:** Я ведь тоже убийца. Ты забыл третий класс и ту симпатичную учительницу?

**Кайл:** Но это совсем другое дело!

_В коридоре появляются Картман и директриса Виктория._

**Эрик **(_весело_)**:** Вэнди! Привет!

**Вэнди:** Эрик! (_бросается ему на шею_)

**Эрик **(_тихо_)**:** Вэнди, ты что? На глазах Кайла?

**Вэнди:** Они со Стэном уже всё знают! Извини, так вышло!

**Эрик **(_улыбаясь_)**:** Ну, в этом есть и положительный момент.

**Вэнди:** Какой?

**Эрик:** Нам не нужно больше сдерживаться. (_целует её, Вэнди обнимает его за шею_)

_Кайл и директриса Виктория некоторое время смотрят, разинув рты._

**Кайл:** Жиртрест, прекрати!

**Эрик **(_на секунду отвлекаясь_)**:** А, привет, Кайл. Не говори мне, что делать, и я не скажу тебе, куда идти. (_продолжает целовать её_)

**Кайл:** Картман! Я ей рассказал, что ты притворяешься!

**Эрик:** Что?

**Кайл:** Ты всего лишь прикидываешься хорошим! Ты не изменился!

**Эрик:** Чушь несусветная.

**Кайл:** Ты заморочил голову Вэнди, но я тебя разоблачу!

**Эрик:** Выходит, я зря в последнее время старался выстроить с тобой нормальные отношения, жидяра. Евреи человеческого отношения не понимают.

**Кайл:** Вот видишь, Вэнди, какой он!

**Вэнди:** Я не знаю… Эрик, ты ведь не притворяешься?

**Эрик:** Конечно, нет.

**Кайл:** А ты докажи!

**Эрик:** Доказать, что я не верблюд? Хороший ход. Только вот ты сначала докажи, что под твоей личиной не скрывается коварный антисемит.

**Кайл:** Что? Я люблю свой народ! Я праздную Хануку! Я даже играю с этим дурацким дрэйделом!

**Эрик **(_безапелляционно_)**:** Ты притворяешься. Докажи, что это не так.

**Кайл:** Э-э-э…

**Эрик:** Что и требовалось доказать. (_обращаясь к Вэнди_) А ты задай себе простой вопрос – ты всерьёз считаешь, что вчера вечером я притворялся? Что это была всего лишь игра?

**Вэнди:** Невозможно так притворяться. Для этого надо быть гениальным актёром, как минимум.

**Директриса Виктория:** Может, всё же пойдём в класс?

**Вэнди:** Да. Я верю тебе, Эрик. (_берёт его под руку_)

**Класс перед началом урока.**

_Дверь распахивается, и внутрь влетает разъярённый Стэн._

**Стэн:** Где? Где эта свинья? (_обводит класс налитым кровью взглядом_)

**Баттерс:** Стэн, какая ещё свинья? Мы же не в зоопарке.

**Стэн:** Баттерс, не прикидывайся дурачком! Я имею ввиду хорошо тебе знакомую жирную подлую тварь!

**Баттерс:** А, теперь я понял, о ком ты. Но тут этой твари нет, как видишь.

**Стэн:** Так отвечай, где она?

**Баттерс:** Откуда я знаю? Наверное, дома у Кайла.

**Стэн:** Что?! Что эта тварь там делает?

**Баттерс **(_пожимая плечами_)**:** Живёт, что же ещё.

**Стэн:** Что? Живёт с Кайлом???

**Баттерс:** Ну да. Я думал, ты знаешь. Это вообще все знают.

**Стэн:** Нет, не может быть! (_закрывает лицо руками_)

**Баттерс:** Не понимаю, что тебя так расстроило.

**Стэн:** По-твоему, это нормально???

**Баттерс:** Да что тут такого? Так вообще многие делают.

**Стэн **(_ошалев_)**:** Многие???

**Баттерс:** Ну, не всё время, конечно. Обычно так живут только до свадьбы – а потом начинают жить с супругами. Но у некоторых это продолжается всю жизнь, даже после свадьбы живут все вместе.

**Стэн:** А-а-а!

**Баттерс:** Мы с родителями точно так же живём – и ничего.

**Стэн:** Я и не сомневался насчёт твоего педика-папаши! Да, он на такое способен. Но Кайл… Нет!

**Баттерс:** Я был уверен, то и у вас в семье всё точно так же.

**Стэн:** Что? Я никогда не спал с родителями!

**Баттерс:** Вот педик. При чём тут спал? Ты живёшь с родителями?

**Стэн:** Да! Но не так, как Картман с Кайлом!

**Баттерс:** Что? Картман с Кайлом живут вместе? Ты уверен?

**Стэн:** Ты же мне сам об этом только что сказал.

**Баттерс:** Ничего подобного.

**Стэн:** Ты сказал, что эта подлая жирная тварь Картман живёт с Кайлом!

**Баттерс:** Эрик – вовсе не жирный, у него просто кость широкая. А подлую жирную тварь я знаю только одну – это мамаша Кайла.

**Стэн:** Баттерс, я тебя убью! (_хватает Баттерса за горло_)

**Баттерс **(_отталкивая его и становясь в боксёрскую стойку_)**:** Не подходи ко мне, Стэн! Я уже два месяца хожу на бокс, так что сейчас я тебя ударю!

**Стэн:** Ты? На бокс? Не смеши. С чего бы тебе туда ходить?

**Баттерс:** Меня Эрик заставил. Сказал, что мне нужно уметь себя защитить.

**Стэн:** Опять Картман?! Ненавижу!!!

_Дверь открываются, и в класс входят Вэнди с Картманом, держась за руки, и директриса Виктория._

**Стэн **(_ничего не видя, кроме их сплетённых рук_)**:** Ну всё, подлая свинюка, я застукал тебя на месте преступления!!!

**Директриса Виктория** (_принимая на свой счёт_)**:** Стэнли, это ты мне?

**Стэн **(_постепенно понимая, на каком он свете_)**:** Ой! Я не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.

**Директриса Виктория:** Тем не менее, я здесь. Как ты верно заметил, ты застукал подлую свинюку на месте преступления.

**Крэйг:** Если бы я мог сказать в лицо директрисе «подлая свинюка», я был бы такой счастливый…

**Директриса Виктория:** И эта подлая свинюка созывает завтра после спектакля родительское собрание, на котором мы обсудим твоё поведение.

**Эрик:** Какого спектакля?

**Директриса Виктория:** А, ты ещё не знаешь. В общем, завтра мистер Гаррисон вместе с классом должен был организовать спектакль для наших спонсоров. Так что теперь тебе придётся этим заниматься.

**Стэн:** Что?

**Директриса Виктория:** Мистер Гаррисон в больнице, и надолго, так что заменять его будет Эрик Картман. У него есть блестящий опыт и хорошие рекомендации.

**Эрик **(_поднимая указку и рассекая ею воздух_)**:** Да! Уважай мою власть! Эх, хорошо-то как…

**Директриса Виктория:** Я бы с удовольствием послушала твою лекцию, но мне надо бежать. Сегодня утром выяснилось, что в моём сейфе 37 лет был заключён побочный сын Людовика Четырнадцатого! Я уже позвонила в ФБР. (_уходит_)

**Стэн:** Ну что, давай разберёмся как мужики, жирдяй. Ты и я, один на один.

**Эрик:** Я тебя понимаю – тоже всегда мечтал подраться с учителем. Давай.

_Кайл подбегает к Стэну и шепчет ему на ухо._

**Стэн:** Хорошо… Не сейчас. Жду тебя после уроков на баскетбольной площадке.

**Эрик:** Всегда к твоим услугам.

_Кайл и Стэн уходят. Вэнди садится за парту._

**Эрик:** Итак, дети. Надеюсь, вы сами понимаете, что система обучения мистера Гаррисона никуда не годилась и могла воспитать только тупиц. Я же буду вас учить по собственной системе – и постараюсь вырастить из вас умных людей. Но я буду требовать безусловной дисциплины. На уроке я царь и бог, все меня слушаются беспрекословно. Кому не нравится – пусть двигает отсюда, я никого не держу. Но есть и бонусы – домашних заданий не будет, и от лекций вас пропрёт как от белого; начнёте слушать – забудете, что в туалет хотели. Итак, я начинаю. Вы учились у Гаррисона, и следовательно вообще ничего не знаете. Поэтому начнём с азов…

**После урока.**

_Посмеиваясь, дети покидают класс._

**Вэнди **(_подойдя к Эрику_)**:** Это было здорово. Как ты умудрился такое придумать?

**Эрик:** Да меня всегда раздражали оторванные от жизни задачи. «Из пункта А в пункт Б» - это же неинтересно! А вот посчитать, успеет ли Стэн добежать из столовой до туалета, или блеванёт в коридоре – вот это другое дело!

**Вэнди:** Здорово! (_прижимаясь к нему_) Чем планируешь заняться сейчас?

**Эрик:** Отлупить Стэна, после чего уделить внимание моей возлюбленной. (_пытается её поцеловать_)

**Вэнди **(_отстраняясь_)**:** О нет! Я совсем забыла! У тебя же драка… Откажись!

**Эрик:** И не подумаю.

**Вэнди:** Он же тебя изобьёт.

**Эрик:** Руки коротки.

**Вэнди:** Он самый сильный парень в классе, капитан футбольной команды!

**Эрик **(_подхватывая её на руки_)**:** Я не слабее его. Поверь мне, Вэнди – мне ничего не угрожает. Просто поверь.

**Вэнди:** Постараюсь. (_целует его_)

_Из коридора доносятся крики._

**Эрик:** Неужели Стэн начал драку без меня?

**Вэнди:** В моём коридоре творится что-то неладное!

**Эрик:** Пошли разберёмся.

_В коридоре трое агентов в чёрных костюмах и солнцезащитных очках допрашивают прижатого к стене Токена._

**Токен:** Да говорю я вам, я никакой не Морфеус!

**Вэнди:** Эй! Что творится в моём коридоре?

**Агент:** Это операция ФБР.

**Вэнди:** Уже нет. Я – дежурная по коридору! Теперь это моя операция!

**Агент** (_быстро говорит в микрофон_)**:** Агент Смит, это агент Виндовс. Вижу Тринити, повторяю, вижу Тринити!

_Агент протягивает руку, чтобы схватить Вэнди, но Картман лупит его по руке указкой._

**Агент:** Ай! А ты кто такой? Я тебя не помню.

**Эрик:** Я Белый Кролик. (_удар!_) Следуй за мной! (_удар!_) Матрица поимела тебя! (_Удар! Удар! Удар!_)

**Вэнди:** Хватит с него.

**Второй агент:** Не обижайтесь на него, ребятишки. Виндовс всегда тормозит не по-детски. Вы лучше скажите**:** вы никогда не видели здорового чёрного мужика, который бы предлагал вам съесть что-нибудь необычное?

**Вэнди:** Это Шефа, что ли? Конечно, видели. Он у нас в столовой работал.

**Агент Виндовс** (_лёжа на полу, в микрофон_)**:** Смит, это Виндовс, докладываю с пола школьного коридора.

**Голос из микрофона:** Виндовс, ты опять упал? Вашу мать! А подать сюда Билла Гейтса!

**Эрик:** Успехов в расследовании. Я бы с вами ещё поигрался, но мне надо кое-кому надавать по физиономии.

**Вэнди:** Можно просьбу? Билла Гейтса не расстреливайте. Только электрический стул.

**Эрик:** Ну или газовая камера, на худой конец.

**Вэнди:** Что? Газовая камера – отстой!

**Эрик:** Газовая камера – это круто!

**Вэнди:** Электрический стул – решает!

**Эрик:** Предлагаю компромисс – электрический стул в газовой камере.

**Вэнди:** Ты гений.

_Картман и Вэнди уходят, обнявшись._

**Второй агент:** Не хотел бы я жить с этим пареньком в одном штате.

**Третий агент:** А с ними обоими – и в одной стране как-то стремновато.

**Агент Виндовс:** А когда у них появятся дети…

**Голос из микрофона:** Срочно звоните русским – есть у них ещё места для космических туристов?!

**Баскетбольная площадка.**

_Вокруг площадки бушует людское море. Кенни с Баттерсом продают зрителям попкорн и колу. Клайд принимает ставки. Стэн стоит посреди площадки и ждёт._

**Эрик:** Вот гад…

**Вэнди:** Откуда столько людей?

**Эрик:** Решил опозорить меня перед всей школой, еврейская морда… Что же, тебя ждёт сюрприз.

**Вэнди:** А при чём тут Кайл?

**Эрик:** Это его план, я уверен. Ладно, занимай место на трибуне… и пожелай мне удачи.

**Вэнди:** Будь осторожен… и постарайся сильно Стэна не бить.

**Эрик:** Обещаю. (_машет рукой на прощание и идёт сквозь толпу_)

**Баттерс **(_подбегая к нему_)**:** Попкорн? Кола? (_шёпотом_) Целовальные услуги?

**Эрик:** Баттерс, протри глаза. Я сейчас драться буду, какие услуги?

**Баттерс:** А, точно. Давай, покажи ему! Я на тебя поставил пять баксов!

**Эрик:** Что ж так мало?

**Баттерс:** Да ставки против тебя идут сто к одному.

**Эрик:** А это идея! (_Выгребает из карманов все деньги и вручает Баттерсу_) Поставь на меня. Выигрыш – пополам.

**Баттерс:** Может, лучше поставим на Стэна?

**Эрик:** Я тебя убью!!!

_Стэн замечает Картмана и поворачивается к нему. Противники сходятся посреди площадки. Только сейчас Картман замечает, что Стэн облачён в защитный комплект игрока в регби – вплоть до шлема._

**Эрик:** Хороший прикид. Удивительно, что ты не додумался приехать на танке.

**Стэн:** Зато мы всё предусмотрели, жиртрест! Теперь тебе не поможет ни бита, ни лом, ни даже электрошокер твоей мамы! Ты даже не сможешь меня отпинать по яйцам (_стучит себя в причинное место, слышится металлический звук_).

**Эрик:** Ты что себе в штаны засунул, умник?

**Стэн:** Любимую пивную кружку дяди Джимбо из титано-бериллиевого сплава. Он её из Вьетнама привёз.

**Эрик:** А задницу любимой маминой сковородкой из чугуна прикрыть додумался?

**Стэн:** Э-э-э…

**Эрик:** А вот это ты зря. Большая ошибка, я бы даже сказал - фатальная.

**Стэн:** Сейчас увидим. (_надвигается на Картмана_) Оружие тебе помогло справиться со старшеклассниками, но против меня оно бессильно!

**Эрик:** Хороший план. Кайл придумал, да? Только, видишь ли, Стэнни, в нём есть одна неувязка…

_Стэн пытается ударить Картмана в лицо, но тот останавливает удар, крепко ухватив Стэна за предплечье. Стэн пытается вырваться, но безуспешно._

**Эрик **(_негромко_)**:** Неувязка в том, что я не пользовался оружием.

_Свободной рукой Картман пинает Стэна в грудь – на первый взгляд несильно, но тот отлетает на несколько метров и катится по земле._

**Стэн **(_вскакивая на ноги и вновь бросаясь на Картмана_)**:** Гад!

**Эрик **(_вновь останавливая удар и швыряя противника наземь_)**:** Сам гад. Я никогда не удерживал девушку силой. (_Стэн опять летит наземь_) Я не выманивал любовь с помощью угроз. (_Стэн вновь летит наземь_) Я никогда не строил отношений на шантаже! (_пинает Стэна так, что тот встаёт не сразу_) Потому что я люблю Вэнди!

**Стэн **(_поднимаясь на ноги и отплёвываясь кровью_)**:** Ненавижу тебя!

**Эрик:** Ну и дурак. Ваши отношения сугубо ненормальны и долго бы всё равно не продлились. Вы бы только мучались вместе.

**Стэн **(_после очередного падения_)**:** Может, тебе ещё спасибо сказать?

**Эрик:** Рано. Скажешь, когда повзрослеешь и поймёшь, что я был прав. А когда встретишь ту, что будет с тобой добровольно – придёшь благодарить меня с подарками и бухлом. Учти, я люблю шоколадный торт и спрайт.

**Стэн:** У-у-убью!!!

**Эрик **(_напевает, продолжая наносить удары_)**:** И упал он заместо нас, (_удар!_) было парню тринадцать лет, (_удар!_) эх, судьба не сложилась на этот раз, (_удар!_) Стэн промедлил, а Картман – нет! (_удар!!!_)

_Стэн падает и остаётся недвижим._

**Эрик **(_громко_)**:** Не слышу поздравлений.

**Баттерс:** Да они деньги потеряли, все же ставили против тебя! Но я тебя поздравляю!

**Кайл **(_протискиваясь к Вэнди_)**:** Вэнди, можно тебя попросить?

**Вэнди **(_довольно улыбаясь_)**:** Да, Кайл?

**Кайл:** Займи мне десять баксов. Я все свои деньги поставил на Стэна… и проиграл. А десять баксов срочно нужны – отдать Картману за проигранный спор.

**Вэнди:** А о чём вы спорили?

**Кайл:** Спорили, удастся ли ему завести любовные отношения с какой-нибудь девчонкой. Судя по всему, он выиграл.

**Вэнди:** Что-о-о?! Кайл, ты уверен?

**Кайл:** Конечно. Мы поспорили утром того дня, когда он так разительно изменился. На автобусной остановке, если быть совсем точным.

**Вэнди:** Не может быть… Но почему, почему я?!

**Кайл:** Видимо, он счёл тебя… наиболее…

**Вэнди:** Легкодоступной? Боже, какая я дура!!!

**Кайл:** Так десять баксов займёшь?

**Вэнди **(_сквозь слёзы_)**:** Нет. Скажи ему, что спор он проиграл. Хотя нет, я ему сама скажу!!! (_протискивается сквозь толпу_)

**Кайл:** Быть мне адвокатом, как папа. У меня явно талант.

_Эрик замечает Вэнди и машет рукой, направляясь к ней с широкой улыбкой._

**Эрик:** Ну как я, а? Всё как обещал – ни одного серьёзного ушиба и не получил, и не нанёс. Эй, да что с тобой?

**Вэнди:** Ты проиграл, Картман.

**Эрик **(_воспринимая это как шутку_)**:** То есть это я там валяюсь с пивной кружкой дяди Джимбо в штанах? (_смеётся_)

**Вэнди:** Какой же ты подлец! Ты проиграл спор Кайлу!!!

**Эрик:** Да мы с ним вроде ни о чём и не спорили.

**Вэнди:** Но тебе мало было выигранного спора – тебе хотелось унизить Стэна, унизить перед всей школой!

**Эрик:** Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

**Вэнди:** Всё ты понимаешь, жирдяй!

**Эрик **(_со свистом втягивая воздух_)**:** Чую, еврейским духом запахло. Что за спор? Вэнди, поясни!

**Вэнди:** Да можешь уже не притворяться – больше незачем! Продолжай называть меня сукой!

**Эрик:** Притворяться? Ага, всё-таки Кайл. Что этот сионист тебе наплёл?

**Вэнди:** Может, ты будешь отрицать, что поспорил с ним на десять баксов?

**Эрик:** Да на такую мизерную сумму я с ним последний раз в четвёртом классе спорил. В чём спор-то был?

**Вэнди:** Тебе хочется окончательно меня унизить? Изволь – вы поспорили, что ты закрутишь любовь с кем-нибудь! И ты выбрал меня!

**Эрик:** Вэнди, это гнусная ложь!

**Вэнди:** Кайл не лжец! В отличие от тебя!

**Эрик:** Да он еврей! А евреям лгать так же естественно, как и дышать!

**Вэнди:** Это стереотип!

**Эрик:** А почему среди них так много адвокатов?

**Вэнди **(_устало_)**:** Хватит. Я больше не хочу тебя видеть – никогда. Не подходи ко мне больше.

**Эрик:** Вэнди, я люблю тебя!!! (_закусывает губу_) Чёрт! Дьявол! Кайл! Кайл… тебе не жить. Богом клянусь – тебе не жить.

**Бар Южного Парка.**

_Картман заходит в практически пустой по причине раннего времени бар и плюхается за стойку._

**Бармен:** Вижу, у тебя проблемы, малыш.

**Эрик:** Да. Меня бросила девушка… которую я люблю больше всего на свете!

**Бармен:** Я знаю, что тебе поможет.

**Эрик **(_с_ _внезапной надеждой_)**:** Что же?

**Бармен:** Выпей это.

**Эрик:** Говнистый какой-то вкус. Что это за хрень?

**Бармен:** Безалкогольное пиво. Извини, больше ничего тебе предложить не могу – ты ещё мал.

**Эрик:** А моему другу?

**Бармен:** Какому другу?

**Эрик:** Бенджамину Франклину (_протягивает купюру_)

**Бармен:** А что твой друг предпочитает?

**Эрик:** На ваш выбор. Чтоб болеть перестало… или хотя бы слабее болело.

**Бармен:** Вот тебе брэнди. Только послушай меня, малыш - выпивка тут не поможет. Тут поможет разве что работа – да такая, чтобы ты бегал весь в мыле и на страдания времени просто не оставалось. Ты кем работаешь?

**Эрик:** Учителем. Но это не такая работа – вряд ли поможет. Там всё спокойно, размеренно…

**Бармен:** Эх, я тебе завидую, парень. А у меня в баре как народ подтянется к вечеру – так бегаешь, ног под собой не чувствуя, и всё равно не успеваешь. Даже не знаю, что делать.

**Эрик:** Я знаю, что вам поможет.

**Бармен** (_с внезапной надеждой_)**:** Что же?

**Эрик:** Выпейте это (_наливает из первой попавшейся бутылки_).

**Бармен** (_опрокинув стопку_)**:** Эх, хорошо… Что? Да, парень, у тебя явно талант бармена.

**Эрик:** Возьмёте меня в ученики? Хотя бы на этот вечер? Хочу забыться.

**Бармен:** Хорошо, попробуй. Только сам не пей – уши оборву.

**Эрик:** Не буду. Покажите мне, как смешивать коктейли – это ведь самое главное в профессии бармена?

**Бармен:** Самое главное в нашей профессии – это выслушивать проблемы людей и каждому из них умело впаривать выпивку в качестве решения.

**Эрик:** Понял.

**Бармен:** О, первый посетитель! Давай, обслужи его!

_В бар заходит печальный Джеральд Брофловски и понуро плетётся к стойке._

**Эрик:** Это я удачно зашёл. (_Джеральду_) Вижу, у вас проблемы. Присаживайтесь, не стесняйтесь. Тут все свои. Первый стакан – за счёт заведения. (_придвигает к нему свой стакан брэнди_)

**Джеральд:** О, от этого я таки совсем не могу отказаться! (_выдувает залпом_)

**Эрик:** Шикарно…

_Через некоторое время в бар заходят Рэнди Марш, Нэд и Джимбо – и с удивлением таращатся на открывшуюся их глазам сцену._

**Джеральд** (_ухватив Эрика за рукав и утирая им слёзы_)**:** Да, у меня проблемы с эрекцией! Это ужасно! Извини, малыш, что я вывалил всё это на тебя…

**Эрик **(_обрывая его_)**:** Да ничего страшно, это бывает у всех. Думаю, я сумею вам помочь. (_наливает стакан виски за стойкой, так что вошедшие этого не_ видят)

**Нэд:** Интересно, что он «вывалил»? И как он собирается помочь? Неужели так, как я думаю?

**Джимбо:** Рэнди, а ты знал, что твой друг Джеральд – педофил?

**Рэнди:** Ну, он как-то говорил, что любит детей, но я подумал, что он шутит…

**Эрик:** Ваша проблема, мистер Брофловски…

**Джеральд:** Просто Джеральд.

**Эрик:** Ваша проблема, Джеральд, состоит не в вас.

**Джеральд** (_с надеждой_)**:** А в чём?

**Эрик:** Проблема ваша в том, что ваша жена – здоровенная жирная тупая сука.

**Джеральд:** Меня нигде так хорошо не понимают, как в этом баре! Я люблю это место! Налей мне ещё!

**Эрик **(_придвигая стакан_)**:** Пейте, а я сейчас.

_Картман подходит к двум девушкам, скучающим в углу бара._

**Эрик:** Привет, девчонки! Помните меня?

**Первая девушка:** Э, да ты тот пацан, в чьём домике для игр мы когда-то тусовались!

**Эрик:** Точно. Круто было. А теперь вот я работаю в баре, выслушивая занудные истории до неприличия богатых засранцев. Полный отстой.

**Вторая девушка** (_навострив уши_)**:** Богатых?

**Эрик:** Ну да. Вот, например, вон тот мужичонка у стойки бара – на самом деле очень высокооплачиваемый адвокат, денег у него – как грязи!

**Первая девушка** (_подозрительно_)**:** Что-то он не сильно похож на преуспевающего адвоката.

**Эрик:** Просто сейчас он расстроен – он ушёл от жены и пытается залить боль утраты бухлом.

**Вторая девушка:** А чего ж ушёл-то? Может, у него с эрекцией проблемы?

**Эрик:** Не, он говорил, что ушёл, потому что его жена – здоровенная жирная тупая сука. Ну ладно, мне пора, увидимся!

_Девушки переглядываются._

**Первая девушка:** Похоже, это наш шанс.

**Вторая девушка:** Наконец-то!

**Первая девушка:** Богатый и без жены – как раз то, что нужно.

**Вторая девушка:** А то я уже начала бояться, что мы зря второй месяц таскаемся в этот бар.

_Картман возвращается к стойке и продолжает прерванный разговор._

**Эрик:** Так вот, Джеральд, я уверен, что если вы встретите нормальную девчонку, то никаких проблем у вас не будет.

**Джеральд:** Да только где ж её найти?

**Первая девушка** (_прижимаясь к Джеральду справа_)**:** Привет, красавчик, можно с тобой потусоваться?

**Джеральд:** О!

**Вторая девушка** (_прижимаясь к Джеральду слева_)**:** Ух ты, какой тугой!

**Джеральд** (_польщённо_)**:** Серьёзно? Девчонки, вы именно то, что мне нужно!

**Первая девушка** (_шёпотом_)**:** Кто тугой-то?

**Вторая девушка** (_тоже шёпотом_)**:** Бумажник.

**Первая девушка:** Я так люблю иудеев!

**Вторая девушка:** Можно, я буду тебя звать Щедрым Папочкой?

**Джеральд** (_громко_)**:** Всем – выпивку за мой счёт!

**Бармен** (_потихоньку подойдя к Эрику_)**:** Пацан, это я у тебя должен учиться. Раскрутить на «выпивку за мой счёт» - это вершина искусства бармена.

**Нэд:** А Джеральд-то, похоже, налево ходит.

**Джимбо:** Рэнди, а ты знал, что твой друг Джеральд изменяет жене?

**Рэнди:** Ну, он как-то говорил, что его жена – здоровенная жирная тупая сука, но я подумал, что он шутит…

**Первая девушка:** Милый, а что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

**Вторая девушка:** Может, ты нам покажешь свой дом?

**Джеральд:** Да, я… О нет! Там же эта…

**Первая девушка:** Здоровенная жирная тупая сука?

**Джеральд:** Точно.

**Вторая девушка:** Тогда, может, ты прикупишь нам с тобой какую-нибудь квартирку?

**Джеральд:** Девчонки, я нам с вами дом куплю! Пошли быстрее, пока эта здоровенная жирная тупая сука сюда не заявилась.

**Первая девушка:** Это хорошо, что ты не хочешь её видеть.

**Вторая девушка:** Да, встречаться с бывшей ни к чему. Надо смотреть в будущее!

_Джеральд с повисшими на нём девчонками выходит из бара._

**Нэд:** А Джеральд-то крутой – снял сразу двоих.

**Джимбо:** Рэнди, а ты знал, что твой друг Джеральд – секс-гигант?

**Рэнди:** Ну, он как-то говорил, что он – настоящий мужик, но я подумал, что он шутит…

_Распахивается дверь, и в бар вваливаются жёны, среди которых выделяются Шэрон Марш и Шейла Брофловски._

**Шэрон:** Та-а-ак! Вечер только начался, а они уже в дрезину! Да что же это такое? Рэнди, когда ты успел?

**Шейла:** А, кстати, где таки Джеральд?

**Рэнди** (_возвышенным голосом с нотками зависти_)**:** Он улетел.

**Нэд:** Но обещал вернуться.

**Джимбо** (_смахивая скупую мужскую слезу_)**:** Милый…

**Школьный коридор.**

_Баттерс роется в своём шкафчике, напевая песенку, к нему подходит Картман._

**Эрик:** Привет! Хорошо поёшь.

**Баттерс:** Спасибо, Эрик! Я люблю петь!

**Эрик:** Я могу тебе предоставить такую возможность. Более того, если согласишься – ты меня серьёзно выручишь.

**Баттерс:** А что надо делать?

**Эрик:** Сегодня должен быть школьный спектакль перед спонсорами…

**Баттерс:** Я знаю! «Спящая красавица». Вэнди будет играть прекрасную даму, а Стэн – отважного рыцаря, который её поцелует и спасёт.

**Эрик:** Они играть не смогут. Так что я надеюсь, что ты сможешь придти на замену.

**Баттерс:** Ух ты! Я всегда мечтал сыграть отважного рыцаря!

**Эрик:** Вообще-то ты будешь играть прекрасную даму.

**Баттерс:** Но Эрик! Все подумают, что я голубой!

**Эрик:** Все и так думают, что ты голубой.

**Баттерс:** Ну тогда ладно.

**Эрик:** Ты б девчонку себе завёл, что ли.

**Баттерс:** Но я не знаю, как с ней вообще заговорить!

**Эрик:** Да это элементарно. Сначала нужно привлечь её внимание, потом извиниться…

**Баттерс:** За что?

**Эрик:** За способ, которым привлёк внимание. Например, «Извини, Хейди, что вылил суп тебе на блузку». Или «Прости, Милли, что я сунул тебе в парту живую крысу». Или, на худой конец, «Прошу прощения, Биби, что назвал тебя дешёвой шлюхой. Ты не дешёвая».

**Баттерс:** Круто! А потом?

**Эрик:** А потом сказать, что в качестве извинения приглашаешь её поужинать.

**Баттерс:** Ну надо же, как всё просто! Я испробую это прямо сейчас!

**Эрик:** Стоять! Сейчас ты будешь готовиться к концерту. Держи – вот слова песни, которую тебе нужно будет исполнить.

**Баттерс:** А кто будет играть отважного рыцаря?

**Эрик:** Я.

**Баттерс:** Ты будешь меня целовать?

**Эрик:** Ни за что. Я внёс в сценарий некоторые изменения.

**Баттерс:** Это будет круто! Ты победишь всех врагов, как вчера Стэна! Удар, удар, ещё удар! (_увлечённо молотит кулаками воздух_)

**Эрик:** Вижу, занятия боксом идут тебе на пользу. Как вообще успехи?

**Баттерс:** И хорошо, и плохо. Тренер говорит, что у меня хорошо поставленный удар и великолепная реакция, но я… я так и не смог решиться ударить человека.

**Эрик:** Фигово. А ну-ка, попробуй ударить меня.

**Баттерс:** Нет, мне тебя жалко…

**Эрик:** Да ради тренировки, тупица! Ты ко мне и не прикоснёшься – вспомни, что вчера было! Я хочу посмотреть, на что ты способен. Давай. (_выставляет вперёд ладонь_)

**Баттерс:** А, тогда ладно. (_начинает наносить удары_).

**Эрик:** Давай. Сильней бей. Шире замах! Левой работай! Резче! Ещё раз! Не горбись! Двигай корпусом! На выдохе работай! Активнее! Уходи на апперкот! Наседай! Наращивай темп! Ещё! Что?!

_Удар в спину швыряет Картмана наземь и заставляет кувыркаться вдоль коридора. Картман оглядывается – рядом с Баттерсом стоит Шелли Марш._

**Шелли:** Говнюк, это ты вчера избил моего брата?

**Эрик:** Да, я.

_Шелли движется к нему, но Баттерс заступает ей дорогу._

**Баттерс:** Эй, дамочка, полегче! Эрик мой друг, и только я имею право его бить!

**Шелли:** Отвали, молокосос.

_Шелли пытается отшвырнуть Баттерса с дороги, но тот уворачивается и на автомате пробивает ей троечку в голову._

**Баттерс:** Ой!

**Шелли** (_задумчиво потирая подбородок_)**:** А ты крутой, малыш. Хороший удар.

**Эрик **(_подходя к Баттерсу_)**:** Баттерс, не лезь. Это моё дело. Шелли, ты пришла отомстить за брата?

**Шелли:** Да ни за что! Я пришла пожать руку тому, кто поставил этого говнюка на место. (_жмёт ошеломлённому Картману руку_). Ты молодец, и друг у тебя крутой. (_собирается уходить_)

**Баттерс:** Шелли, подожди!

_Шелли оборачивается._

**Баттерс:** Прости, что я тебя ударил. Может, ты позволишь в качестве извинений угостить тебя в «Бэнниганс»?

**Шелли** (_широко распахивая глаза_)**:** Ты что, серьёзно приглашаешь меня на свидание?

**Баттерс **(_смущаясь и ковыряя ножкой пол_)**:** В общем, да.

**Шелли:** Неужели я тебе нравлюсь?

**Баттерс **(_с жаром_)**:** Конечно! Ты такая большая, сильная, зрелая… и очень красивая!

**Шелли:** Перед таким сочетанием крутизны и неопытности ни одна девчонка не устоит. (_краснея_) Жду тебя в шесть у моего дома. (_убегает_)

**Эрик:** Ни фига себе!

**Баттерс:** Так что, я только что пригласил девчонку на свидание? Ой! (_убегает_)

_Картман ошеломлённо смотрит ему вслед. О его плечо стукается брошенный кем-то комок бумаги и падает на пол. Картман пару секунд раздумывает, потом подходит и собирается поднять его, но тут перед ним вырастает разгневанная Вэнди._

**Вэнди:** Толстый, не смей мусорить в моём коридоре!

**Эрик:** Привет, Вэнди. Это кто-то в меня бросил, я не знаю…

**Вэнди **(_поднимая бумажку_)**:** Ага! Это записка!

**Эрик:** Дай сюда!

**Вэнди:** Ни за что! Если собрался вести переписку – держись подальше от моего коридора! (_читает_) «О завладевший упавшей звездой и лишённый души, твоё сердце будет моим!» Подписи нет. Кто это написал?

**Эрик:** Наверное, Ведьма Пустоши.

**Вэнди:** Кто?

**Эрик:** Читать надо больше. Вэнди, я хотел тебе сказать…

**Вэнди:** Ага! Ты всё ещё пытаешься выиграть свой спор с Кайлом?! Так не буду тебе мешать!!! (_убегает_)

**Эрик:** Да эта записка скорее всего для Кайла! У евреев ведь нет души!

**Столовая. **

_Хейди, __Нелли, Милли и Рэд горячо спорят, Биби восседает среди них с молчаливой улыбкой превосходства. К ним подходит Вэнди._

**Вэнди:** О чём спорите?

**Биби:** Да так… тебе это уже неинтересно.

**Вэнди:** А всё-таки?

**Хейди:** Пацанов делим.

**Нелли:** Вчера у нас в классе появилось сразу несколько свободных парней.

**Милли:** И всё благодаря тебе.

**Рэд:** Да, спасибо тебе, Вэнди, что дала мне возможность заполучить Стэна!

**Хейди:** Нифига! Он мой!

**Милли:** Хейди, отдай мне Стэна, а себе возьми Кенни.

**Нелли:** Не трогайте Кенни! Он мой!

**Вэнди:** Как Кенни? Он же вроде встречается в Биби!

**Биби:** А я его бросила.

**Вэнди:** Почему? Он тебя тоже предал, да? А я тебе говорила, что все мужики – козлы!

**Биби:** Вэнди, ты феминистическая дура. Нет, он меня не предавал и вообще был очень мил и любезен – во всяком случае, тратил на меня даже больше, чем богатенький Токен. Мне было с ним очень хорошо, но надо думать и о будущем. А Кенни – бедный, у него нет никаких перспектив – и поэтому мы с ним распрощались, как только я нашла куда более многообещающий вариант.

**Вэнди:** Бедный, бедный Кенни! Как он страдает, наверное!

**Биби** (_равнодушно пожимая плечами_)**:** Да ничего – Нелли его утешит. Это не проблема для брошенного парня - найти девчонку.

**Вэнди **(_всеми силами стараясь скрыть внутреннюю дрожь_)**:** А вы делите только Стэна и Кенни? А как насчёт Картмана?

**Хейди:** Нет, его мы не делим.

**Вэнди:** Слава Богу.

**Нелли:** И не думаем даже делить. Это бесполезно.

**Вэнди:** Отрадно слышать.

**Милли:** Потому что у нас ни единого шанса нет.

**Вэнди:** Это радует.

**Рэд:** Да, с Биби нам не тягаться.

**Вэнди:** Что?!

**Биби:** Видишь ли, я решила забрать Картмана себе.

**Вэнди:** Но он тебе даже не нравится!

**Биби:** Ну и что? Зато от него зависят оценки в аттестате, плюс меня радует скорость, с какой он делает карьеру.

**Вэнди:** Но ты моя лучшая подруга! Ты не можешь так со мной поступить!

**Биби:** Ты ведь его бросила.

**Вэнди:** Но не для того, чтобы он достался тебе! Я этого не допущу!

**Биби** (_сдвигая брови_)**:** Предупреждаю тебя – не стой у меня на пути. У тебя всё равно нет шансов против меня. Я ему дам то, чего ты не дашь никогда, любительница «хранить невинность до свадьбы». (_последнюю часть фразы Биби произносит откровенно издевательски_)

_Девчонки громко смеются, насмешливо глядя на Вэнди._

**Вэнди:** Да пошли вы! Я – домой.

**Школьный коридор.**

_Вэнди идёт, не разбирая пути. Только когда перед ней вырастает чья-то фигура, она останавливается и поднимает голову. Это Картман._

**Эрик:** Нам надо поговорить.

**Вэнди:** Я не хочу.

**Эрик:** А придётся. (_хватает её за руку_)

**Вэнди:** Отпусти.

**Эрик:** Только когда скажу, что хотел. Я буду краток. Помнишь тот спор в классе, когда я заплатил Кайлу 100 баксов?

**Вэнди:** Да.

**Эрик:** Думаешь, я безропотно расстался с сотней, чтобы выиграть жалкую десятку баксов?

**Вэнди:** Но я не думала… Чёрт, а ведь и правда…

**Эрик:** Подумай над этим. И приходи на концерт.

**Вэнди:** Ой, я же должна была играть принцессу! Но я…

**Эрик:** Всё в порядке. Я нашёл замену. Уверяю – тебе понравится. (_уходит_)

**Вэнди:** Будь ты проклят, Эрик Картман. Проклят за то, что я не могу тебе доверять… и что никак не могу тебя разлюбить.

**Концерт.**

_Баттерс в платье принцессы скучает на вершине каменной башни. К её подножию подходит Картман в рыцарском наряде и с гитарой. Ударив по струнам, начинает петь._

**Эрик:**

_О, роза моя, краски дня догорели, _

_Так выйди скорей на балкон! _

_Моя королева, примерно неделя, _

_Как я безнадежно влюблен. _

_Я встретил тебя на мосту у канавы, _

_Когда ты стояла, бранясь, _

_С торговкой базарной... Как ты величаво _

_Нас с ней опрокинула в грязь!_

**Баттерс:**

_Вот струны гитары опять зазвенели,_

_Закатный пылает пожар._

_Святая Мария, за что наказанье_

_Терпеть мне весь этот кошмар?!_

_Мы встретились с ним на мосту у канавы,_

_Когда я стояла, бранясь_

_С торговкой базарной. Ах, как величаво_

_Свалилась та парочка в грязь!_

**Эрик:**

_О, донна моя, и с тех пор я страдаю _

_И снова пою при луне. _

_О, донна, ты слышишь меня, дорогая? _

_Так выйди скорее ко мне! _

**Баттерс:**

_Святая Мария, с тех пор я страдаю _

_И мне очень хочется спать._

_Ах, как же прогнать его, даже не знаю,_

_Всю ночь он здесь будет торчать._

**Эрик:**

_Я страстью горю, мне не будет покоя! _

_О, брось мне хотя бы цветок!!! _

_О, боже мой, что это? Снова помои?.. _

_Могучий и бурный поток!_

**Баттерс:**

_Зачем так орать? Вот не знает покоя!_

_Все просит какой-то цветок..._

_Возьму и на голову вылью помои,_

_Да так, чтоб до нитки промок!_

**Эрик:**

_О, донна, за что? Чем моя серенада _

_Тебе не по вкусу пришлась? _

_Так вот кабальеро за песни награда__** – **_

_На голову вылита грязь! _

**Баттерс:**

_Скажи, кабальеро, к чему эти муки –_

_Терпеть мне всю ночь этот бред?_

_Ведь нет у тебя ни таланта, ни слуха,_

_А честно – и голоса нет._

**Эрик:**

_Я только цветок попросил, дорогая... _

_О нет, не бросай, пощади! _

_Не надо в горшке__** – **__я и так умираю, _

_Ведь сердце разбито в груди. _

**Баттерс:**

_Ну вот, «дорогая»__** – **__уже фамильярность._

_Ты что-то там пел про цветок?_

_В душе закипает холодная ярость,_

_И вниз улетает горшок._

**Эрик:**

_О, как ты прекрасна при лунном сиянье, _

_Когда ты швыряешь горшком! _

_Клянусь, ты теперь одержима желаньем _

_Убить меня этим цветком._

**Баттерс:**

_Ах, как ты прекрасен при лунном сиянье_

_В помоях, земле и цветах!_

_Клянусь, я сейчас одержима желаньем... –_

_Скорей обратить тебя в прах!_

**Эрик:**

_Устрой передышку__** – **__наверное, жарко, _

_А то все бросаешь цветы. _

_Любимым действительно дарят подарки, _

_Но разве с такой высоты?_

**Баттерс:**

_Пошел бы к фонтану, наверное, жарко,_

_Помылся бы там заодно._

_А хочешь получше мне сделать подарок,_

_Так камнем отправься на дно!_

**Эрик:**

_Ну что же, я больше торчать тут не стану, _

_Топиться пойду вместо сна! _

(_Вот сцена__**:**__ выходишь ты утром к фонтану, _

_А я вдруг всплываю со дна)_

**Баттерс:**

_Неужто услышал, меня покидает..._

_Да здравствует мир и покой!_

_Никто тишину больше не нарушает,_

_Я спать отправляюсь домой._

**Эрик:**

_Ну ладно, прощай, ухожу, моя донна, _

_Ведь мне еще надо успеть _

_К троим забежать постоять под балконом _

_И всем серенады пропеть..._

**Баттерс:**

_Ну вот, наконец-то ушел воздыхатель_

_И больше уже не придет..._

_О Боже, видать, не удастся поспать мне__**:**_

_Теперь у соседей поет!.._

_Зал взрывается рукоплесканиями._

**Спонсор** (_наклоняясь к директрисе Виктории_)**:** Как называется спектакль?

**Директриса Виктория:** «Спящая красавица»

**Спонсор:** Это самая оригинальная трактовка, что я видел. Обычно рыцарь спасает принцессу от сна, а тут сон спасает принцессу от рыцаря.

**Директриса Виктория:** Это же Эрик Картман. В его сочинении вообще благородный рыцарь спасал свой сон от принцессы.

**Мистер Мэкки:** Да, это вам не отстой, который готовил Гаррисон.

**Спонсор:** А что там было?

**Мистер Мэкки:** Там показывались события ночью после свадьбы рыцаря и принцессы.

**Директриса Виктория:** Хотя разбудить принцессу рыцарю так и не удалось.

**Гримёрка.**

_Картман сдирает с себя латы рыцаря, Баттерс спешно переодевается в костюм._

**Эрик:** Отлично, успеваем. Твой лимузин у входа будет через 10 минут, так что у дома Маршей будешь ровно в шесть. Потом едете в «Бэнниганс», который я арендовал на этот вечер только для вас, там едите, танцуете, слушаете приятную музыку в живом исполнении…

**Баттерс:** Но я боюсь! Я не знаю, как себя вести и что говорить!

**Эрик:** Поверь мне, Баттерс – просто будь собой. Не строй из себя невесть чего, но и не стесняйся. А для разговора вам нужно найти тему, которая интересна вам обоим.

**Баттерс:** А что делать после того, как мы поедим, потанцуем и поговорим?

**Эрик:** Это тебе мать-природа подскажет. Действуй, как захочется.

**Баттерс:** Спасибо, Эрик! Ты так заботишься о своих друзьях!

**Эрик:** Конечно. Уверен, мой друг Стэн будет просто счастлив, когда узнает, что ты встречаешься с его сестрой. Это будет очень весело.

_Входит Вэнди._

**Вэнди:** Мы можем поговорить наедине?

**Баттерс:** Конечно! Я убегаю на свидание! Пока, ребята!

**Эрик:** Я слушаю.

**Вэнди:** Ты можешь поклясться, что не заключал пари с Кайлом? Поклясться самым дорогим, что у тебя есть?

**Эрик:** Могу, конечно. Клянусь здоровьем матери – я не заключал пари с Кайлом насчёт тебя. Только это ничего не изменит.

**Вэнди:** Почему? Ведь если ты не виноват…

**Эрик:** А это неважно – важно, что ты внутренне готова поверить в мою вину. Честно говоря, я уже жалею, что изменился. Это бессмысленно – ибо отношение ко мне точно такое же. Добрый Картман в глазах окружающих ничуть не лучше и не хуже злого – они одинаковы!

**Вэнди:** Но зачем быть злым?

**Эрик:** Не понимаешь? Когда у тебя избыточный вес, когда твоя мать – дешёвая шлюха, когда твой единственный друг – Лягушонок Клайд, то нужно как-то защищаться от пренебрежения, насмешек и издевательств окружающих! А лучшая защита – это нападение. Прежде чем тебя ударят - бей первым! Иначе нельзя. Иначе затопчут. Я не родился злым, и не стал злым – меня злым сделали!

**Вэнди:** Это война.

**Эрик:** Да! Ты посмотри вокруг – так оно и есть. Война, вечная война всех против всех – точно по рецепту классиков либерализма. Только вот некоторым везёт отсыпаться при штабах, а кто-то с самого рождения оказывается заброшен на передовую. Мы появляемся на свет, весёлые и жизнерадостные, уверенные, что нас ждёт рай – а нас толкают на дорогу в ад.

**Вэнди:** Я не знала, что у тебя такие мысли…

**Эрик:** Ты и сейчас не знаешь моих мыслей. Я напрасно ворвался в твой сон, напрасно пытался тебя разбудить. Спи дальше.

**Вэнди:** Чёрт! Эрик, я не знаю, что мне делать! Не знаю!

**Эрик:** Верить.

**Вэнди:** Во что?

**Эрик:** Верить мне.

**Вэнди:** А если я не могу?

**Эрик:** Тогда продолжай спать.

**Вэнди:** Ты безжалостен.

**Эрик:** Меня тоже никто не жалеет.

_Скрипит открываемая дверь, и Картман с Вэнди, уже готовые двинуться навстречу друг другу, останавливаются._

**Директриса Виктория:** Эрик, родительское собрание вот-вот начнётся.

**Эрик:** Отлично. Ох, сейчас кое-кто огребёт не по-детски! Пока, Вэнди.

_Вэнди выходит вслед за ними и сталкивается с печальным Кайлом._

**Вэнди:** Привет. Что с тобой?

**Кайл:** Отец бросил маму. Это ужасно!

**Вэнди:** Но почему? Ты его спрашивал, почему?

**Кайл:** Спрашивал. Он сказал**:** «Потому что твоя мамаша – здоровенная жирная тупая сука».

**Вэнди:** Где-то я это уже слышала…

**Кайл:** И то верно… Картман! Это из его песенки! Это он разрушил нашу семью, я уверен!

**Вэнди:** Кстати, о Картмане. Ты вчера сказал мне правду?

**Кайл:** А почему ты сомневаешься?

**Вэнди:** Отвечай на вопрос.

**Кайл:** А в чём дело?

**Вэнди:** Опять твои еврейские штучки?! Поклянись, что сказал мне правду. Здоровьем родственников поклянись!

**Кайл:** Не буду!

**Вэнди:** Ах, вот значит как…

**Кайл:** Клянусь… э-э-э… здоровьем братишки! Верь мне!

**Вэнди:** Хорошо. Поверю тебе. (_уходит_)

**Кайл:** Надо купить Айку иммуностимуляторов – на всякий случай. А то мало ли…

**Дом семьи Тестабургер.**

_Миссис Тестабургер входит усталая, но довольная._

**Вэнди:** Мама! Как прошло собрание?

**Миссис Тестабургер: **Очень хорошо. Как выражается ваш новый учитель, шик-а-а-рно.

**Вэнди:** И как он выступил на собрании?

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Шик-а-а-рно. Кстати, перед тобой новая глава родительского комитета – это благодаря ему.

**Вэнди:** А как же мама Кайла?

**Миссис Тестабургер:** А её вообще исключили из родительского комитета. Оказалось, она скверно влияет на детей – Эрик открыл нам глаза на этот вопиющий факт. Кроме того, от хороших жён мужья не уходят.

**Голос Мистера Тестабургера:** Да и от плохих – уходят тоже далеко не все. Вот я, например, до сих пор с тобой мучаюсь…

**Миссис Тестабургер: **Только попробуй уйти – я тебя из дому выгоню! (_дочери_) Кстати, я должна перед тобой извиниться. Что же ты сразу не сказала, что он учитель? Я бы тогда отнеслась к вашим отношениям совсем по-другому.

**Вэнди:** Так ты не против нашего романа?

**Миссис Тестабургер: **Конечно, против. Стэн куда перспективнее. Но вот небольшую интрижку, ради хороших оценок в аттестате – я могу только приветствовать.

**Вэнди:** Но это же подло!

**Миссис Тестабургер: **Зато эффективно. Все так делают. Уверена – твои подруги скоро начнут на него настоящую охоту.

**Вэнди **(_угрюмо_)**:** Уже начали.

**Миссис Тестабургер: **Вот видишь! А ты мне не веришь.

**Вэнди **(_тихо_)**:** Сегодня все меня призывают верить. (_громко_) А откуда взяться вере, если её нет? И что делать, чтобы она появилась?

**Миссис Тестабургер: **Обычно я в таких случаях слушаю христианскую музыку. Вот, например, один из моих любимых дисков – детишки куда младше тебя, но как одухотворённо поют, сколько святости в их кротких взорах и лицах! (_протягивает диск дочери_)

**Вэнди:** «Дети Веры»? Ой, да это же…

**Миссис Тестабургер: **Что?

**Вэнди:** Ничего. Пойду послушаю. (_бежит в свою комнату, прижимая диск к груди_).

**Миссис Тестабургер: **Давно бы так. Надеюсь, этот диск изменит её жизнь и она станет истинной католичкой, как я. Кстати, дорогой мой муж-ублюдок! Что ты там говорил про мучения со мной, лживый сукин сын? Иди сюда, мешок дерьма, разберёмся!

_Вэнди вставляет диск в компьютер и запускает первый трек. Играет знакомая мелодия, Вэнди же разглядывает обложку с благочестиво глядящим в небеса Картманом – и не может удержаться от хихиканья, настолько его притворное благочестие комично._

**Звучит песня: **

_В моей душе покоя нет – _

_Весь день я жду Иисуса._

_Без сна встречаю я рассвет -_

_И всё из-за Иисуса._

_Со мною нет Иисуса,_

_Ах где найти Иисуса?_

_Могу весь мир я обойти,_

_Чтобы найти Иисуса…_

_Чтобы найти Иисуса –_

_Могу весь мир я обойти._

_О вы, хранящие любовь, божественные силы_

_Пусть невредим вернется вновь_

_Ко мне Иисус мой милый._

_Но нет со мной Иисуса,_

_Мне грустно без Иисуса,_

_Клянусь, что всё бы я отдал,_

_На свете для Иисуса…_

_На свете для Иисуса…_

_Вэнди, кусая губы, чтобы не расхохотаться, перескакивает на другую дорожку._

**Звучит песня: **

_Рай! Обещают рай твои объятья,_

_Дай мне надежду, о Иисус желанный,_

_Знай! Духовных мыслей мне сладка слепая власть,_

_Безумец – раньше я не знал, что значит страсть!_

_И днём и ночью я Спасителя приму,_

_И не Мадонне я молюсь, а лишь Ему…_

_Вэнди, зажмурившись и фыркая, перематывает ещё._

**Звучит песня: **

_Иисус-батяня, батяня-Иисус,_

_За спины ребят ты не прятал свой пульс…_

**Вэнди **(_не в силах бороться с подступившим хохотом_)**:** Это запредельно! Да будь он кем угодно – лжецом, подлецом, но без него мир был бы невероятно скучен! (_заливисто смеётся_)

**Миссис Тестабургер **(_слыша смех дочери_)**: **Вот что христианский рок животворящий делает.

**Комната Стэна.**

_Стэн лежит, весь в бинтах и синяках, с безучастным видом глядя в потолок. Слышится стук в дверь._

**Стэн **(_безразличным тоном_)**:** Войдите…

_Входят Кенни и Картман._

**Эрик:** Добрый день, это я. Помнишь меня?

_Стэн стонет._

**Эрик:** Не бойся, я тебя бить не буду. Я пришёл извиниться – не узнал тебя в темноте, и принял тебя за вора… т.е. за опасного бандита! Просто мы с Кенни играли в полицию… правда, Кенни?

**Кенни:** Угу.

**Эрик **(_положив руку на плечо Кенни, заговорщицки_)**:** Кенни особенно тяжело. Он так переживает из-за того, что ты пострадал…

**Стэн:** Заканчивай, а? На Юбэра ты всё равно непохож, как не старайся.

**Эрик:** По крайней мере, я попытался. Извини, я и не думал, что ты так сильно пострадал. Прости, я старался сильно тебя не бить…

**Стэн:** Да это и не ты, идиот! Ты мне даже ни одного синяка не поставил.

**Кенни:** Тогда кто это с тобой сделал?

**Стэн **(_скривив губы_)**:** Дядя Джимбо – за то, что я взял без разрешения его любимую пивную кружку. Мне ещё повезло.

**Эрик **(_скептически осматривая его_)**:** Да, ты очень похож на человека, которому повезло.

**Стэн:** Если бы он узнал, что именно я прикрывал кружкой – он бы меня убил.

**Эрик:** Я фигею от взаимоотношений в вашей семье.

**Стэн:** Зачем ты пришёл?

**Эрик:** Поговорить о том, как мы будем жить дальше.

**Стэн:** Это и так понятно – ты будешь крутым, целоваться с Вэнди, а я стану всеобщим посмешищем и наверное опять запишусь к готам. (_монотонно_) Жизнь – это боль. Жизнь – это только боль. Вы – кучка нацистских конформистов.

**Эрик **(_таким же тоном_)**:** Вы зомби, движущиеся к могиле. Убогая жизнь, состоящая только из боли. Я тону в океане страданий, могильный холод ползёт по бледной коже. Счастье захлебнулось в глубоком море отчаяния. Вокруг меня одна темнота, в которой подыхает моё изнасилованное сердце. Боль вечна.

**Стэн **(_оживая_)**:** Ух ты, круто. Можешь повторить помедленнее? Я записываю.

**Эрик:** Да без проблем. Как думаешь – меня готы примут?

**Стэн:** Но почему тебя-то к ним тянет?

**Эрик:** Она меня бросила, Стэн.

**Стэн **(_вскакивая с постели_)**:** Йаху-у-у!

**Эрик:** Чувак, это не готично.

**Стэн:** Да пошли эти педрилы-готы куда подальше! И ты вместе с ними. А я люблю жизнь!

**Эрик:** А как же перспектива быть посмешищем для всей школы?

**Стэн **(_стискивая зубы_)**:** Как-нибудь переживу.

**Эрик:** У меня есть идея, как пережить это максимально безболезненно. Более того – сделать так, что тебя все резко зауважают.

**Стэн:** Это невозможно.

**Эрик:** Всё дело в том, что я поставил в этом бою на себя довольно приличную сумму – а поскольку все ставили в основном на тебя, то я сорвал на этом деле очень хороший куш. Вот я и предлагаю – распустить слух, что это и было нашей главной целью, а бой был подстроен.

**Стэн:** По-твоему, я соглашусь заявить, что позволил себя избить за жалких 10 баксов?!

**Кенни:** Я бы позволил.

**Эрик:** Почему ты решил, что речь идёт о 10 баксах?

**Стэн **(_задумчиво_)**:** Так я позволил избить себя всего лишь за 100 баксов? Хммм…

**Кенни:** Впервые слышу, чтобы «всего лишь» и «100 баксов» употреблялись в одном предложении.

**Эрик:** Стэн, ты на правильном пути. Сделай ещё усилие.

**Стэн:** О! Да, я позволил себя избить за тысячу баксов!

**Кенни:** За такую сумму я бы позволил себя не только избить.

**Эрик:** Если быть точным – за две с половиной тысячи.

**Кенни:** Эрик, ты не хочешь и меня избить? Только намекни.

**Эрик:** Вижу, мы договорились. Значит, сейчас идём на улицу, изображая из себя лучших друзей и посмеиваясь над одноклассниками, которых мы лихо развели на бабки.

**Стэн:** Идём.

_Стэн быстро освобождается от большей части бинтов и выходит вместе с Картманом и Кенни в коридор. Внезапно он резко останавливается._

**Стэн:** Это в комнате Шелли! Ей плохо!

**Эрик:** С чего ты так решил?

**Стэн:** Она стонет!

**Кенни:** Это совсем не значит, что ей плохо. Может быть и наоборот.

**Стэн:** У неё сегодня было свидание с каким-то крутым пацаном! Наверное, этот негодяй разбил ей сердце, и она стонет от боли!

**Эрик:** А вот это готично.

**Стэн:** Я должен посмотреть, как она!

_Стэн бросается к двери, Картман и Кенни его удерживают._

**Эрик:** Она тебя убьёт, если попадёшься ей под горячую руку.

**Кенни:** Если бы кто ворвался ко мне в комнату, когда я издаю стоны – я бы точно убил.

**Стэн:** Кенни, ты сексуально озабоченный маньяк! Мир – это не кукольная любовь Барби и Кена, это место, полное адских мук и горьких разочарований! Люди стонут от боли!

**Эрик:** Стэн, я бы тебе советовал пригласить Генриетту на свидание. Она будет от тебя в восторге.

**Стэн:** О нет! Она перестала стонать – наверное, потеряла сознание от боли!

**Кенни:** Да Генриетта ему отдастся на первом же свидании.

**Стэн:** Я обязан посмотреть, что с моей сестрой, и помочь ей облегчить боль!

_Стэн вырывается из рук ребят, вламывается в комнату сестры и щёлкает выключателем._

**Стэн:** Шелли, тебе больно? Что слу… Что?!

**Кенни:** А у твоей сестры шикарные сиськи.

**Стэн:** Баттерс!!! Ты почему голый? О нет, только не это…

**Баттерс:** Привет, пацаны.

**Стэн:** Баттерс, ты трахнул мою сестру?!

**Баттерс:** Ну, в общем-то, да.

**Стэн:** Как ты мог???

**Баттерс:** Мать-природа подсказала.

**Эрик:** Подумать только – и этого паренька я считал посредственностью. Никогда так сильно в людях не ошибался.

**Кенни **(_бросаясь перед Баттерсом на колени_)**:** О Великий Мастер! Умоляю, возьмите меня в ученики!

**Стэн:** Прекратите делать вид, что одобряете его гнусный поступок!

**Эрик:** А мы его и не одобряем.

**Кенни:** Да, не одобряем.

**Эрик:** Мы им восхищаемся.

**Кенни:** А я перед ним преклоняюсь. (_кланяется_)

**Шелли:** Говнюки, а ну быстро убрались из нашей комнаты!

**Стэн **(_в шоке_)**:** Вашей???

**Шелли:** Да я вас всех…

**Баттерс **(_успокаивающе положив ей руку на плечо_)**:** Спокойно, малышка. Я разберусь.

**Стэн **(_в ещё большем шоке_)**:** Малышка???

_Баттерс заворачивается в простыню и подходит к ребятам._

**Баттерс:** Пацаны, если хоть кто-то проболтается – пожалеет о факте своего рождения.

**Эрик:** Клянусь, от меня никто не услышит ни слова.

**Кенни:** От меня тоже, учитель.

**Стэн:** А что ты мне сделаешь?

_Баттерс вместо ответа бьёт его в подбородок, так что Стэн вылетает из комнаты и врезается в стену напротив, заставляя штукатурку осыпаться._

**Баттерс:** Намёк понятен?

**Стэн **(_осторожно ощупывая челюсть_)**:** Более чем.

**Шелли:** Так его, говнюка! Какой же ты крутой!

**Баттерс:** Пацаны, а ну быстро свалили отсюда.

_Картман молча хватает Кенни за руку и они пулей выскакивают из комнаты. Баттерс захлопывает дверь, слышен звук запираемого замка._

**Голос Баттерса:** Малышка, твой Брутальный Бычище идёт к тебе!

**Стэн:** А-а-а!!!

**Улица.**

_Картман и Кенни с двух сторон поддерживают Стэна, бредущего в полной прострации._

**Стэн:** О нет! Какая боль!

**Эрик:** Стэн, да успокойся уже. Подумаешь, твоя сестра встречается с Баттерсом. Было бы о чём волноваться.

**Стэн:** Посмотрел бы я на тебя, если бы твоя сестра встречалась с кем-то из мэлвинов!

**Эрик:** Если бы у меня была сестра, я был бы до того счастлив, что разрешил бы ей встречаться не только с мэлвинами, но даже и с Кайлом.

**Стэн:** Я самый несчастный человек в Сауз-Парке!

**Эрик:** Да ничего подобного. Есть люди и понесчастнее тебя.

**Стэн:** И почему же ты несчастнее меня?

**Эрик:** При чём тут я? Я имел ввиду Кайла.

**Стэн:** Ты уверен, что он несчастнее?

**Эрик:** Я на это надеюсь.

**Кенни:** Давайте у него спросим лично.

_Ребята останавливаются на краю футбольного поля. Всё идёт как обычно – две команды рубятся в футбол, готы курят и проклинают конформистов, Пип, примотанный скотчем к скамье, пытается освободиться. Необычна лишь одна деталь – Кайл, сидящий рядом с готами на скамье и с видом полного разочарования в жизни закрывающий лицо руками._

**Токен:** Привет, пацаны! Ой, а чего это вы вместе?

**Эрик:** Потому что мы – друзья. Вы что, серьёзно поверили, что мы разрушим нашу дружбу из-за девчонки? Вы адски тупые!

**Токен:** Ах вот оно что… Вы у меня двести баксов выманили!

**Эрик:** Спокойно, Токен. Твои двести баксов теперь в надёжных руках и пойдут на благотворительные цели.

**Токен **(_подозрительно_)**:** Это какие же?

**Эрик:** В нашем мире есть только одна воистину благотворительная цель – забота об Эрике Картмане.

**Токен:** Я и не сомневался. Ладно, давайте в футбол погоняем.

**Стэн:** А чего ж вы Кайла не приглашаете?

**Токен:** Он не хочет. Говорит, что он самый несчастный человек в Сауз-Парке и потому предпочитает страдать от боли.

**Стэн:** Э! Никакой он не самый несчастный!

**Эрик:** Самый-самый, уж поверь.

**Стэн **(_подходя к Кайлу_)**:** Чел, ты чего о себе возомнил? Считаешь себя самым несчастным в нашем городе?

**Кайл:** Так ведь так оно и есть.

**Стэн:** Нифига! Моя боль сильнее твоей!

**Генриетта:** Отлично сказано.

**Кайл:** Ничего подобного.

**Стэн:** Да что ты вообще знаешь о боли?

**Генриетта:** Вот это парень!

**Кайл:** Я знаю, что мне больно.

**Стэн:** Фу! Детсад! Ты не можешь постичь всю необъятность Вселенной моей боли.

**Генриетта:** Кажется, я начинаю влюбляться.

**Кайл:** Да что с тобой могло случиться?

**Стэн **(_громче_)**:** Меня избил жирдяй на глазах всей школы – очень больно избил!

**Кайл **(_громче_)**:** А мой отец бросил мою мать!

**Стэн **(_ещё громче_)**:** А Баттерс трахнул мою сестру! Больно трахнул! Она стонала от боли!

**Генриетта:** Хмм, а вот такую боль я ещё не испытывала. Надо будет попробовать.

**Кайл **(_ещё громче_)**:** А моя мать пыталась покончить с собой, после того как её выгнали из родительского комитета!

**Стэн **(_кричит_)**:** А мой дядя Джимбо узнал, что я без разрешения брал его любимую кружку!!!

**Кайл **(_кричит_)**:** А я обманул Вэнди!!!

_Пауза. Все смотрят на Кайла._

**Стэн:** Ты выиграл.

**Пип** (_всё ещё пытаясь освободиться от скотча_)**:** Не хотел бы я быть на твоём месте.

**Эрик:** Кайл, мне впервые в жизни тебя жалко.

**Генриетта** (_Кайлу_)**:** Так, паренёк, двигай отсюда. А то под горячую руку и мы попадём.

**Кайл:** Вы же любите боль!

**Генриетта:** Боль бывает разная. Мы готы, а не мазохисты.

**Школьный коридор.**

_Картман роется в своём шкафчике, к нему подходит Биби._

**Биби** (_игриво_)**:** Привет, красавчик! Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

_Картман недоумённо оглядывается, ища того, кому адресованы слова Биби, и чрезвычайно удивляется, никого не обнаружив._

**Эрик: **Биби, ты вообще с кем сейчас разговариваешь?

**Биби: **С тобой, симпатяжка.

**Эрик **(_недоумённо себя оглядывая_)**: **Ты уверена, что ни с кем меня не перепутала?

**Биби: **Ну конечно! Ты такой один, единственный и неповторимый. (_подходит ближе, едва не касаясь его грудью_) И мне бы очень хотелось провести вечер в твоей компании…

**Эрик **(_отодвигаясь_)**:** Но я же никому не нравлюсь! В вашем списке привлекательных мальчиков я занял последнее место!

**Биби **(_придвигаясь ближе_)**: **Мы тогда были малолетними дурочками. Но сейчас я выросла, поумнела и надеюсь, что сумею компенсировать тебе неприятные эмоции из-за того списка.

**Эрик: **Но я же толстый!

**Биби **(_придвигаясь ещё ближе_)**: **Я слышала, что толстые мужчины – самые лучшие любовники. Хочу проверить.

**Эрик: **Но моё сердце занято!

**Биби **(_прижав его к шкафчику_)**: **Да я на твоё сердце и не претендую. Мне нужно лишь твоё тело. А сердцем можешь хранить верность, если хочешь.

**Эрик: **Но ведь ты – вторая по красоте девушка в классе! Неужели ты не могла найти себе кого-нибудь лучше меня?

**Биби **(_оскорблённо_)**: **Почему это я вторая??? А кто же тогда первая?!

**Эрик: **Вэнди.

**Биби: **Вэнди?! Да она же стерва, феминистка и хиппи! Ты же ненавидишь хиппи!

_Картман внезапно замечает, что Вэнди прячется за углом, напряженно вслушиваясь в разговор. Лёгкая улыбка появляется на его устах._

**Эрик: **Она не хиппи, она – эколог.

**Биби: **Да какая разница? Она олицетворяет всё, что ты ненавидишь!

**Эрик: **А её я люблю – вот такой парадокс.

**Биби: **Я могу помочь тебе избавиться от этой любви. Клин клином вышибают, любовь – любовью.

**Эрик: **Хорошо, Биби. Я могу с тобой встретиться сегодня вечером…

**Биби** (_заключая его в объятья и прижимаясь к нему вовсе уж бесцеремонно_)**:** Ура!

**Эрик:** … при одном условии.

**Биби:** При каком?

**Эрик:** Если Вэнди будет не против.

**Биби:** Да ей же наплевать на тебя! Она ведь тебя бросила!

**Эрик:** Если это так, то она возражать не будет.

**Вэнди **(_выскакивая из-за угла и устремляясь к ним_)**:** А я буду возражать!

**Эрик **(_ненавязчиво перекрывая Вэнди путь к подруге_)**:** Привет, Вэнди. Как дела?

**Вэнди:** Как сажа бела! Да я скорее ей все волосёнки повыдёргиваю, чем позволю увлечь тебя в её коварные сети! Картман, да уйди же с дороги!

**Эрик **(_хватая Вэнди за руки и удерживая её от нападения на подругу_)**:** Биби, тебе лучше уйти. А то видишь, что тут творится.

**Вэнди:** Отпусти меня! Я ей всё равно сейчас устрою Холокост!

**Эрик:** Может, лучше Кайлу? Я тебе помогу.

**Биби** (_видя, что Вэнди ей пока не может ничего сделать_)**:** Спасибо, мой герой, что защитил меня. (_целует его в щёку_) Ещё увидимся, милый! (_уходит_)

**Вэнди:** У-у-убью!!! (_пинает Эрика коленом в живот, хватает за грудки и вдавливает в шкаф_).

**Эрик:** Она уже ушла.

**Вэнди:** Ты подлец, Картман! Ты говоришь, что любишь меня – а сам обнимаешься с этой шлюхой!

**Эрик:** Технически, это она меня обнимала.

**Вэнди:** Но ты позволил ей!

**Эрик:** Ну да. И что? Я не монах и не педик вроде Кайла – поэтому мне приятно, когда меня обнимает красивая девчонка. Это даже не измена, потому что мы не встречаемся с тобой. А любовь к тебе от одних объятий не пройдёт и пройти не может.

**Вэнди:** А знаешь что? Я не возражаю, чтобы ты сходил на свидание с Биби. Более того, настаиваю на этом!

**Эрик:** Почему?

**Вэнди:** Это будет проверка. Если ты действительно меня любишь, то не поддашься её чарам. А если поддашься – то ты хотя бы прекратишь корчить из себя пылко влюблённого.

**Эрик **(_прищурившись_)**:** И если я не поддамся, ты поверишь, что я тебя люблю по-настоящему?

**Вэнди:** Нет! Наверное, нет. Всё равно сомнения будут. Я тебе поверю, когда рак на горе свистнет, свиньи научатся летать или «Коровы Сауз-Парка» выиграют у Денвера в футбол.

**Эрик:** Ага! Так если «Коровы» выиграют…

**Вэнди:** Да, я поверю тебе! Только это невозможно!

**Эрик:** Увидим-увидим. Ладно, Вэнди, мне пора.

**Вэнди:** Уже бежишь к своей Биби?

**Эрик:** Нет. На тренировку футбольной команды. Я выиграю этот матч для тебя. Смотри, ты обещала поверить! (_уходит_)

**Вэнди **(_негромко_)**:** Это обещание будет легко сдержать – потому что в глубине души я всё равно верю тебе, несмотря ни на что. Жаль только, что слишком глубоко.

**Следующий день. Перед началом урока.**

_Биби сидит с затуманенным взором и лёгкой улыбкой на устах среди щебечущих подружек. В класс входит хмурая Вэнди._

**Вэнди **(_напряжённым голосом_)**:** Та-а-а-к. Привет, Биби.

**Биби **(_не отвлекаясь от своих грёз_)**:** Привет, подруженька.

**Вэнди:** Как там у вас всё прошло?

**Биби:** У меня всё чудесно. Девчонки, я, кажется, влюбилась! По-настоящему!

**Вэнди:** Я тебя убью! Ты, подлая змеюка, всё-таки сумела соблазнить моего любимого! (_замахивается_)

**Биби:** Разве ты тоже влюблена в Кенни?

**Вэнди **(_растерянно садясь на пол_)**:** Что?

**Биби:** Я люблю Кенни. О, как я его люблю! Он необычайный, он неземной, он – бог.

**Вэнди:** Это ты во время свидания с Эриком поняла, что любишь Кенни?

**Биби:** Именно.

**Вэнди:** Неужели Картман настолько… недотянул?

**Биби:** Да он вообще не тянул меня никуда, хотя мог бы. Всё, что он делал – это рассказывал мне, какой Кенни хороший. У него удивительный дар убеждения – к концу вечера я была без памяти влюблена в Кенни.

**Вэнди:** Но он же бедный!

**Биби: **Это даже хорошо. Эрик мне объяснил, что мой жизненный план – продать себя подороже богатому мужику – никуда не годится.

**Хейди:** А почему?

**Биби:** Потому что если ты продаёшься как вещь, то с тобой и поступят как с вещью. Выбросят на помойку, как только найдут вещь помоложе и с сиськами побольше. А вот если ты поможешь парню пробиться с самого низа – не будет у тебя опоры вернее! А это очень много значит. Защищённость – это потрясающе. Вам, тупым феминисткам, этого не понять.

**Вэнди:** Почему же, я понимаю…

**Биби:** Это потому что ты была рядом с Эриком, верно? У него удивительный дар – уметь заставить весь мир вращаться вокруг себя – и тех, кого он включает в свой ближний круг. Ты бы видела моих родителей – волками смотрящих на всех парней, переступающих порог нашего дома. А Эрик на их рык не обиделся, а взял их за руки и принялся объяснять особенности психологии девочек-подростков – да так, что через 10 минут они были готовы отдать ему не только меня, но и все свои деньги.

**Вэнди:** Но он не взял?..

**Биби:** Конечно, нет. Хотя я была так ему благодарна, что отдала бы ему всё, не задумываясь. Но он сказал**:** «Ты очень красивая, Биби. Но увы – у тебя есть один недостаток».

**Вэнди:** Какой?

**Биби:** «Ты не Вэнди» - сказал он.

**Вэнди: **Блин…

**Биби:** Подруга, ты меня конечно извини, но ты такая дура…

**Милли:** Да, почему именно тебе все лучшие пацаны достаются? Что за несправедливость?

**Нелли: **Почему он в меня не влюбился?

**Хейди:** А ведь у меня ведь была реальная возможность – когда он спас меня от двойки во время той истории с яйцом…

**Рэд: **Я надеюсь, у тебя хватит ума попросить у него прощения.

**Вэнди:** Я не знаю…

**Эрик **(_входя в класс_)**:** Леди и джентльмены! Урок начинается. Баттерс, хватит зевать. Ночью спать нужно было, а не… Биби и Кенни, сядьте уже вместе – по крайней мере тогда вы будете на меня смотреть, а не друг на друга. Стэн, если я ещё раз услышу от тебя слово «боль» - ты и правда узнаешь, что это такое. Готовы? Тогда поехали.

**Вечер после футбольного матча.**

_Школа разукрашена цветными гирляндами, празднично одетые дети и родители не скрывают довольных улыбок, в углу играет небольшой оркестр._

**Мэр** (_выходя к микрофону_)**:** Жители Сауз-Парка, братья и сёстры! К вам я обращаюсь, друзья мои! Сегодня великий день. День, который войдёт в историю нашего города. Впервые «Коровы Сауз-Парка» одолели в футбольном матче команду Денвера!

**Все:** Ура!!!

**Мэр:** Более того – мы все поставили на нашу команду деньги – и не прогадали! Так дадим же слово человеку, который сделал для нас этот праздник! Эрик Картман, прошу!

_Бурные аплодисменты._

**Эрик:** Спасибо, госпожа мэр. Но я бы хотел сказать, что вы ошибаетесь. Этот праздник – это не моя заслуга, это заслуга команды! То, что я сделал – лишь вершина айсберга. Один я ничего не смог бы сделать. Если бы не мужество Баттерса, отважно путающегося под ногами противников – мы бы не победили. Если бы не самоотверженность Кенни, без преувеличения ставившего на карту свою жизнь во имя победы – мы бы не победили. Если бы не Кайл, прикрывавший мне спину от нападений издалека – мы бы не победили. А Стэн, капитан нашей команды – который бессонными ночами корпел над бумажками, составляя план игры? И это не его вина, что игра пошла не по его плану. Важно, что его вклад в победу очень весом!

**Кайл **(_шёпотом_)**:** Чел, я не понял – он нас с тобой хвалит или опускает?

**Стэн:** Да я вообще ничего уже не понимаю… Мы не могли выиграть – и всё равно выиграли. Как?

**Баттерс:** Да очень просто – хорошая доза слабительного в минералку противников.

**Кайл:** Так вот почему от них так воняло!

**Эрик:** А наши родители? Разве можно забыть об их заботе, об их ласке, об их любви? Да если бы не они, у нас не то что победы – но и нас самих бы не было!

**Джеральд:** Отлично сказано.

**Шейла:** Никогда не думала, что моего сына похвалят на весь город!

**Джеральд:** Шейла, может мы с тобой… того?

**Шейла:** Конечно, если ты простишь меня!

**Джеральд:** За что?

**Шейла:** За то что я была здоровенной жирной тупой сукой! Обещаю – я сукой больше не буду!

**Джеральд:** А вот остальное… Хотя ладно.

**Эрик:** Но самое главное – это наша команда поддержки. Разве вы не замечаете, насколько красивы наши девушки? Да ради них мы способны победить кого угодно! Лично я… лично я боролся и побеждал именно ради одной из них. Вэнди, я тебя люблю!

_Вэнди всхлипывает и выскакивает из здания школы._

**Эрик **(_быстро_)**:** Спасибо за внимание. (_бежит вслед за ней_)

**Мэр:** А теперь – начинаем наш праздник! Музыку!

_Эрик выскакивает из школы и видит Вэнди, окружённую тремя фигурами старшеклассников._

**Первый старшеклассник: **Ну что, попалась?

**Второй старшеклассник: **Ты нам много крови попортила, будучи дежурной по коридору.

**Третий старшеклассник:** И сейчас ты за это заплатишь.

**Эрик **(_подходя_)**:** Привет, чуваки. Давно не виделись. Как самочувствие?

**Первый старшеклассник: **О нет, только не этот пацан опять!

**Вэнди:** Ты их знаешь?

**Эрик:** Да, как-то разок мы с ними играли в мистера Мазохиста.

**Вэнди:** И как?

**Эрик:** Они выиграли. Всухую. Были очень, очень на него похожи.

**Второй старшеклассник: **Сейчас ты станешь на него похожим!

**Эрик:** Вэнди, посторонись-ка. Похоже, ребятам понравилось, и они жаждут повторить – не буду их разочаровывать.

_Старшеклассники кидаются на Картмана, клубок тел катится по земле – и вскоре распадается, оставив стоящего Эрика и троих развалившихся в различных позах старшеклассников._

**Эрик **(_отряхивая руки_)**:** Это было несложно.

**Голос из темноты: **Несложно, да?

_Из тьмы выныривает ещё один старшеклассник, движущийся с мягкой кошачьей грацией; он начинает обходить Картмана по кругу._

**Эрик:** А вот это уже серьёзно. (_повторяет движения врага_)

**Вэнди:** А ты кто такой?

**Старшеклассник** (_кивая на одно из распростёртых тел_)**:** Вы моего брата обидели. Придётся за это заплатить.

**Эрик:** Ты кто такой, а? Ты никто, понял! Ты моего друга обидел! На тебя надвигается буря, атака бешеных лап, я расплываюсь у тебя в глазах…

_Картман и старшеклассник рвутся навстречу друг другу, короткий обмен ударами – и расходятся. Старшеклассник с удивлением держится за красную щёку, Картман прижимает ладонь к сломанному носу._

**Старшеклассник: **Давно у сэнсея учишься?

**Эрик:** Третий месяц.

**Старшеклассник:** А я – третий год. Ты бы не дёргался, а? А то ведь больно будет.

**Эрик:** Вэнди, беги внутрь. Мне с ним не справиться.

**Вэнди:** Но я не могу…

**Эрик:** Беги, позови пацанов! Иначе он сделает из меня отбивную.

_Вэнди устремляется к школе, краем глаза замечая, что за её спиной опять начался обмен ударами._

**Вэнди **(_подбегая к Стэну, беседующему с влюблённо взирающей на него Генриеттой_)**:** Стэн, беда!

**Стэн:** …моё изнасилованное болью сердце. Что ты сказала?

**Вэнди:** Там Картмана бьют!

**Стэн:** Какая удача. Больно бьют?

**Вэнди:** Да!!!

**Стэн:** Надеюсь, он тонет в океане страданий и его душа корчится в мучительной агонии вселенской боли?

**Генриетта:** Стэн, я тебя люблю.

**Вэнди:** И ты будешь так стоять и ничего не сделаешь?!

**Стэн:** Отчего же? Сейчас мы допьём кофе и пойдём полюбуемся на его боль.

**Вэнди:** А-а-а!!! (_подбегает к Кайлу_) Кайл, нужна твоя помощь! Там Картмана избивают!

**Кайл:** Серьёзно? Кто?

**Вэнди:** Старшеклассник! Побежали!

**Кайл:** А без меня он с Картманом не управится?

**Вэнди:** Что?

**Кайл:** Думаю, старшеклассник в моей помощи не нуждается. Вот если бы его наши били - тогда я бы помог им. А так – смысла нет.

**Вэнди:** А-а-а!!! Баттерс! Там Картмана бьют!

**Баттерс:** Да ты что? Бедный, бедный Эрик! Мне его так жалко…

**Вэнди:** Так пойди помоги ему!

**Баттерс:** Не могу. Родители мне запретили выходить из школы – иначе меня накажут!

**Вэнди:** Твик, Картмана бьют! Нужна помощь!

Твик**:** А-а-а!!! Они и меня прикончат!!! Такой стресс! Мне надо срочно выпить кофе!

**Вэнди:** Клайд… Токен… Крэйг… Да чтоб вас всех!

_Вэнди выбегает из школы и врезается в печально бредущего Эрика._

**Вэнди:** Ты цел?

**Эрик:** Частично.

**Вэнди:** А где… этот?

**Эрик:** Валяется вон там. Я его всё-таки сделал.

**Вэнди:** Как ты сумел?

**Эрик:** Да так – с помощью электрошокера моей мамы. Полезная штуковина.

**Вэнди **(_обнимая его_)**:** Я тобой восхищаюсь!

**Эрик:** Осторожно, ты запачкаешь моей кровью свою блузку. А где пацаны?

**Вэнди:** Они не захотели тебе помогать. Друзья называется!

**Эрик:** Ничего удивительного. На дороге в ад нет друзей – есть только попутчики.

**Вэнди:** Неправда! Я твой друг… и не только. Ты мне больше, чем друг! Я тебя люблю!

**Эрик:** Я тебя тоже. Вэнди, ты согласна стать моей девушкой?

**Вэнди:** Конечно! А ты отныне мой парень – и ни одна змеюка больше не сможет тебя обнимать! Только я!

**Стэн** (_появляясь вместе с Кайлом и Генриеттой у входа_)**:** Эй, что вы делаете?

**Эрик:** Стэн, а вот отныне это не твоё собачье дело.

**Генриетта:** Фу, как это не готично. Пойдём отсюда, милый. (_уходит_)

**Кайл:** Вэнди, как ты можешь доверять этому обманщику? Ты ведь для него только предмет спора!

**Вэнди:** А мне плевать, даже если это и так.

**Кайл:** Но ведь он не изменился!

**Вэнди:** Плевать. Ты посмотри вокруг, сколько он хорошего сделал людям – и мне неважно, был он искренен или притворялся! Потому что он способен на хорошие поступки! А раз так – пусть притворяется дальше!

_Кайл печально уходит._

**Стэн:** Вэнди, нам надо поговорить. Давай уже выясним наши отношения раз и навсегда.

**Эрик:** Говори.

**Стэн:** Наедине.

**Эрик:** Прекрасно. Я пойду приведу себя в порядок. (_уходит_)

**Стэн:** Ну что же. Ты прекрасно знаешь, чем чреват твой уход.

**Вэнди:** А без этого никак нельзя?

**Стэн:** Можно и без этого – но при одном условии. Ты мне подаришь последний поцелуй. Настоящий поцелуй. Тогда мы расстанемся друзьями. Если нет – не обижайся, что мой окровавленный труп всегда будет лежать в постели между тобою и Картманом.

**Вэнди **(_передёргиваясь от отвращения_)**:** Хорошо. Давай быстрее покончим с этим (_тянется к нему губами_)

**Стэн:** Э, нет. Не здесь. Идём, я знаю место поромантичнее.

_Гремит музыка. Танцуют пары. Одинокий Кайл печально стоит у стола с закусками и горько вздыхает. К нему подходит Лиэн Картман._

**Лиэн:** Привет, Кайл. Ты Эрика случайно не видел?

**Кайл **(_сухо_)**:** Он в туалете.

**Лиэн:** А чего ты такой сердитый? И почему один?

**Кайл:** Мой друг целуется с девчонкой, а я хожу здесь, поджидая его! И мне белый свет не мил. Почему так? Может, Картман прав и я – педик?

**Лиэн** (_усмехнувшись_)**:** Вряд ли. Скорее всего, ты просто глупый подросток, путающий дружбу с любовью. А что ты не педик, я тебе сейчас докажу. Потанцуй со мной! (_прижимается к нему_)

**Кайл:** Ой! Что это?

**Лиэн:** Вот видишь, всё у тебя в порядке, никакой ты не педик. А если ты ещё сомневаешься, то сейчас я тебе докажу это более наглядно…

_Уединенная комната. Стэн жарко целует и обнимает Вэнди, та слабо сопротивляется. У двери пристроился Баттерс, бесшумно щёлкая затвором фотоаппарата._

**Вэнди:** Ну всё. Всё! Я сказала – всё! Хватит!!!

**Миссис Тестабургер** (_появляясь в дверях_)**:** Вэнди, отчего ты кричишь? А, вы тут со Стэнни! Извините, что помешала! (_Баттерсу_) Молодой человек, а вы что здесь делаете?

**Баттерс:** Меня Стэн попросил пофотографировать…

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Пошёл вон отсюда! Не смей мешать моей девочке добывать счастье в жизни! Лучше я вас запру – так вас никто не потревожит. (_запирает дверь_)

**Вэнди:** Мама! Открой немедленно! Слышишь – открой!!!

_Миссис Тестабургер спешно удаляется и внезапно сталкивается с Картманом, который более или менее привёл себя в порядок, хотя вид у него ужасный – один глаз заплыл, поперёк скулы широкая ссадина, сломанный нос._

**Эрик:** Здравствуйте. Вы не подскажете, где ваша дочь? Мне показалось, что я слышал её голос.

**Миссис Тестабургер** (_спешно_)**:** Её там нет.

**Эрик:** Я всё же проверю.

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Не стоит. Она сейчас со Стэном. Не смей ей мешать.

**Эрик:** Что?

**Миссис Тестабургер:** А ты думал, она в тебя втюрилась? Какой же ты дурак! Ты учитель, от тебя зависят оценки, поэтому Вэнди и решилась на небольшую интрижку с тобой.

**Эрик:** Интрижку?

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Ну да. Но в плане серьёзных отношений – ты против Стэна ничего не стоишь, пора бы это признать.

**Эрик:** Она не могла меня продать! Я не верю!

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Потому что ты малолетний дурачок. Всё продаётся и покупается, особенно любовь. Как ты думаешь, почему в четвёртом классе она бросила Стэна и начала встречаться с Токеном?

**Эрик:** Влюбилась?

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Ни на секунду. Токен богаче – поэтому Вэнди и пыталась использовать этот шанс. Не вышло, к сожалению. Но Стэн – тоже неплохая партия. А ты – вообще не партия, сын грязной шлюхи!

**Эрик:** Мне надо с ней поговорить.

**Миссис Тестабургер:** Завтра поговоришь. Сейчас они заняты весьма… интимным делом.

_Эрик резко разворачивается и уходит._

**Баттерс:** Привет, Эрик!

**Эрик:** Ты не знаешь, где Вэнди?

**Баттерс:** Целуется со Стэном в одной из комнат.

**Эрик **(_хватая его за грудки_)**:** Врёшь, сволочь! Убью!!!

**Баттерс **(_отталкивая его_)**:** Я никогда не вру. Не веришь – доказательства здесь (_потрясает фотоаппаратом_)

**Эрик **(_выхватывая его_)**:** Ну-ка дай! (_лихорадочно листает_) Что это? Нет, не может быть!

**Баттерс:** Да ты ещё не долистал… Это Кайл и твоя мама.

**Эрик:** Они целуются! Как она могла?...

**Баттерс:** Как, как – за пять долларов. Ну или за десять. Многие так делают – а твоя мамаша, насколько я знаю, не из дорогих.

**Эрик:** Проклятье! (_листает дальше_) Ничего себе! Да они со Стэном не просто целуются, а собираются трахаться!

**Баттерс:** Жаль, я не успел дальше снять – пришла миссис Тестабургер, меня выгнала, а их закрыла на ключ, чтобы им никто не мешал.

**Эрик **(_словно в бреду_)**:** Понятно. Ладно. Вот как? Прекрасно. Глупо было бы ждать иного. Дорога. Дорога в ад.

**Баттерс:** Эрик, ты о чём?

**Эрик:** Не обращай внимания, малыш. Шелли тебя заждалась – иди к ней. Прощай.

**Баттерс:** До свидания, Эрик!

**Миссис Стотч:** Баттерс, где ты ходишь?

**Мистер Стотч:** Баттерс, ты наказан!

**Шелли:** Привет, красавчик. (_целует его_)

**Миссис Стотч:** А кто это такая?

**Баттерс:** Это моя девушка.

**Шелли:** Милый, иди погуляй пару минут. Мне надо с твоими родителями парой слов перекинуться. (_Баттерс уходит_)

**Мистер Стотч:** А в чём, собственно…

_Шелли хватает его за грудки и вдавливает в стенку._

**Шелли:** Слушай внимательно, говнюк. Если ты ещё раз попробуешь наказать Баттерса – я тебя искалечу. Если ещё раз изменишь жене – я тебя кастрирую. Если повысишь голос на членов семьи – я тебя похороню. Понял, дерьма кусок?

_Мистер Стотч судорожно кивает._

**Миссис Стотч:** Наконец-то в нашей семье появился кто-то нормальный. Спасибо тебе, доченька… ты ведь не против, если я тебя так буду звать?

**Шелли:** Не против… мама.

_Эрик идёт по улице. Кто-то хватает его за рукав. Это Кенни._

**Эрик:** Привет, дружище. Ты был прав. Любовь продаётся чаще всего и дешевле всего!

**Кенни:** Я знаю.

**Эрик:** Откуда ты узнал?

**Кенни:** Я знаю всё.

**Эрик:** А ты ведь предупреждал меня, но я не слушал! Я не слушал!

**Кенни:** Это – общая беда людей этого мира.

**Эрик:** Что же это за мир такой?

**Кенни:** Ты знаешь ответ. Ты уже спрашивал.

**Эрик:** Откуда ты…

**Кенни:** Повторяю – я знаю всё. Спрашивай, я отвечу.

**Эрик:** Почему всё именно так? Где же черти, котлы, трезубцы и прочая дьявольская атрибутика?

**Кенни:** Чертей захотел? Их с успехом заменяют адвокаты. Да и всё прочее… Ты не понимаешь – человек привыкает ко всему. Привык бы и к котлам и к чертям. Поэтому ад – это когда тебе дают ощутить прикосновение райского блаженства – а потом вновь швыряют на дно преисподней. Вот к этому привыкнуть невозможно.

**Эрик:** Но что же делать?

**Кенни:** Кому?

**Эрик:** Нам.

**Кенни:** Никаких «нас» нет. Вот если бы пацаны вышли тебе на помощь – тогда «мы» были бы… хотя тогда и мир стал бы несколько иным.

**Эрик:** Что делать мне?

**Кенни:** Искать свой путь.

**Эрик:** Да есть ли он вообще?

**Кенни** (_веско_)**:** Он – есть. Клянусь.

**Эрик:** Кенни, кто ты?

**Кенни:** Вот это хороший вопрос. Правильный. Вот послушай**:**

_Я знаю шлюх - они горды, как дамы, _

_Я знаю дам - они дешевле шлюх, _

_Я знаю то, о чем молчат годами, _

_Я знаю то, что произносят вслух. _

_Я знаю, как зерно клюют павлины, _

_И как вороны трупы теребят, _

_Я знаю жизнь - она не будет длинной, _

_Я знаю все, но только не себя._

Теперь понял?

**Эрик:** Ты – Франсуа Вийон?

**Кенни** (_усмехаясь_)**:** Ничего, поймёшь со временем. Пока, Эрик. Удачи…

**Следующее утро. Начало урока.**

_Стэн сидит мрачный с синяком под глазом и бормочет стихи про боль. Счастливый Кайл вовсю перемигивается с девчонками. Вэнди ёрзает как на иголках. Баттерс спит. Картмана нет. За дверью слышатся шаги._

**Вэнди:** Ну наконец-то! Урок 15 минут назад должен был начаться!

_Дверь открывается, и в класс входит мрачная директриса Виктория и заплаканная Лиэн Картман._

**Директриса Виктория:** Ребята, у меня для вас печальные новости.

**Вэнди:** Он жив?

**Лиэн:** Да. Он просто… уехал.

**Вэнди:** Куда?

**Лиэн:** Не знаю. Он оставил записку… (_плачет_)

**Кайл:** А ну дайте её сюда. (_читает_) «Разлюбезные мои пацаны, а также девчонки! Во первых строках своего письма мне хотелось бы попросить прощения у вас – и за то, что не смогу больше у вас преподавать, и за всё остальное. Да, я тупой и наивный подросток – но жить в месте, где любовь продаётся и покупается, я больше не могу. Надеюсь, что так дело обстоит не везде. А теперь хотелось бы с каждым из вас попрощаться персонально. Итак, Клайд – ты глуп, как сивый мерин… »

**Клайд:** Не может быть! Там нет такого!

**Кайл:** Читай сам.

**Клайд** (_читает_)**:** «Как сивый мерин». Не может быть! Это ты сам написал.

**Кайл:** Как бы я стал писать?

**Вэнди:** Читай!

**Баттерс:** Читай.

**Кайл **(_продолжая читать_)**:** «Клайд – ты глуп, как сивый мерин …»

**Клайд:** О, чёрт возьми! Нужно ещё повторять!

**Кайл **(_продолжая читать_)**:** «Хм… хм… хм… хм… сивый мерин. Мой друг Кайл…» (_прекращая читать_.) Ну, тут он неприлично выразился.

**Клайд**. Нет, читай!

**Крэйг:** Дай-ка я прочту. «Мой друг Кайл – лживая жидовская морда, как и все евреи. Я ненавижу тебя, Кайл.»

**Кайл:** Жиртрест, твою мать!

**Крэйг:** «Крэйг, ты - …» (_останавливается_)

**Клайд:** Э, в чём дело?

**Крэйг:** Да тут почерк нечёткий…

**Директриса Виктория:** А ну дайте сюда, я сама прочту. (_читает_) «Крэйг, ты – педик. Твик, ты – психопат. Баттерс, твои родители – сумасшедшие. Биби, ты – клёвая.»

_Биби начинает плакать._

**Директриса Виктория:** «Кенни, ты был прав насчёт продажной любви. Все мои деньги, на которые мы спорили, отдаст тебе мама»

**Кенни:** Йаху-у-у! (_сникнув под взглядами окружающих_) У-х-х…

**Директриса Виктория:** «Токен, ты – негр. Кевин, у тебя крыша едет. Кайл, я тебя ненавижу.»

**Кайл:** Э, это уже было!

**Директриса Виктория:** «Отец Кайла – совершеннейшая свинья в ермолке, а его мать – здоровенная жирная тупая сука»

**Кайл:** И не остроумно. Разве бывает свинья в ермолке?

**Директриса Виктория:** «Вэнди, ты – СУКА, а ты, Стэн, пошёл нахер! P.S. Да пошли вы все! Я уезжаю.»

_Гробовая тишина. В дверь заглядывает рыжий парнишка с повязкой дежурного по коридору._

**Дежурный:** Кайл Брофловски, тебя ждут родители. Срочно.

**Кайл:** Да что могло случиться? (_выскакивает за дверь_)

_Гробовая тишина продолжается._

**Стэн:** Ну и что, чего притихли? Какого чёрта? Уехал так уехал, баба с возу – кобыле легче! Сдохнет где-нибудь под забором – туда ему и дорога! Я надеюсь больше никогда его не увидеть!

**Баттерс **(_медленно поднимаясь_)**:** Директриса Виктория, вам лучше уйти. (_Шарит у себя в рюкзаке_)

**Директриса Виктория:** Пока, дети. (_уходит вместе с Лиэн Картман_).

**Баттерс:** Где же оно… Ага, вот. (_достаёт моток изоленты_) Так, пацаны, подержите этого козла.

**Стэн:** Да вы что? Он же вас только что всех оскорбил!!!

**Баттерс:** Меня – не оскорбил.

**Кенни:** Меня – тоже.

**Крэйг:** Да и обо мне правду сказал.

**Твик:** А-а! Правда – это стресс! Но он прав!

**Клайд:** Да, он прав.

**Токен:** Ну, насчёт меня он ошибся… немного… хотя по большому счёту он прав.

**Кайл **(_врываясь в класс_)**:** Да, Картман был прав!

**Стэн:** Что?

**Кайл:** Вэнди, прости! Я соврал! Не было никакого пари!

**Вэнди:** Знаешь, мне даже не хочется тебя бить. Но ты же клялся! Здоровьем братишки клялся!

**Кайл:** И я наказан. Айк болен. У него лейкемия. А Картман меня предупреждал! Но я – не слушал! А он был прав – во всём!!!

**Стэн:** Вэнди, сделай хоть ты что-нибудь!

**Вэнди:** Я для тебя сделаю даже больше, чем могу. Я не буду им помогать. Хотя мне очень хочется. (_выходит_)

**Баттерс:** Ну что же, Стэнни, добро пожаловать в клуб мэлвинов. (_разматывает изоленту_)

**Стэн:** Не-е-е-е-т!!!

**Детская площадка.**

_Лиэн Картман сидит на скамеечке. К ней подходит Вэнди._

**Вэнди:** Мисс Картман! Как вы?

**Лиэн:** Мне плохо, Вэнди. Очень.

**Вэнди:** Вы меня знаете?

**Лиэн:** Конечно. Эрик так часто о тебе говорил…

**Вэнди:** Правда?

**Лиэн:** Да, он был влюблён в тебя по уши. Знаешь, и измениться он решил именно для того, чтобы суметь завоевать твоё сердце. Это была главная цель.

**Вэнди:** Так он притворялся?

**Лиэн:** Не знаю. Разве это имеет значение?

**Вэнди:** Вы правы. Совершенно не имеет. (_присаживается рядом_)

**Лиэн:** Хорошо, что ты пришла. Мне совсем плохо, когда я одна. Я совершенно не представляю, как вернусь в пустой дом.

**Вэнди:** А я не представляю, как вернусь домой и буду общаться с мамой, которая всё разрушила. Может, вы мне позволите к вам зайти… просто посмотреть на его комнату?

**Лиэн:** Конечно, заходи. Может, останешься жить у меня? Ты мне не чужая.

**Вэнди:** Вы мне тоже как родная. С удовольствием останусь. Тем более что когда он вернётся, то наверняка заглянет домой – и уж в этот раз я его не упущу.

**Лиэн** (_улыбаясь краешком губ_)**:** Чувствую, мы поладим. Кстати, а кто это вопит?

**Вэнди:** А, один из мэлвинов – главных придурков школы. У них судьба такая. И что характерно – он сам её выбрал. Не обращайте внимания.


End file.
